Welcome to America
by thatnekochick
Summary: After six years of being apart, Shizuma fulfills her promise; to send Nagisa to America so that she can live with her. This is Nagisa's and Shizuma's expirence of living in America. -Now rated Mature for lemon-
1. Reuniting

Strawberry Panic-Episode 1:

Reuniting

Nagisa sat on the plane, looking out the window, clenching a piece of paper tightly in her hands. Her left hand released so that she could push some strands of her red hair from her face. Her hair was longer now and she kept it down, with a small black hair clip trying to prevent her hair from getting in her face.

As she tried to rearrange her hair she glanced back down at the paper, only one name sounding in her mind.

_Shizuma_

Nagisa sighed as she looked at the paper and read it for the fifth time.

_My sweet Nagisa,_

_You finally graduated from college and as promised I we will be together. In this letter I have sent you your plane ticket to California, where I live. I can't wait to see you again. Hopefully after six years you've managed to grow an inch or too, or maybe not, I love you all the same. _

_Love Shizuma _

_PS: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO and XXXX and little more O_

Nagisa smiled as she folded up the note and put it in her pocket.

_Ah, that's my Shizuma..._

"Could all passengers please make sure that they are seated and have their seatbelt buckled, we are beginning our descent into Los Angeles."

This was Nagisa's first time on a plane and she was happy to know that it was almost over. Every time she felt a drop or a shift she would find herself suddenly clenching her armrests, startling the teenage boy sitting next to her. When she thought about this she felt a little embarrassed seeing as she was probably 8-10 years older than the boy.

Her thoughts were disrupted though, when the plane started to descend. The 23 year old gasped and clenched the armrests, digging her nail deep into the material.

_Just a little longer_, she thought. _Just think about something else._

Unexpectedly a thought of Shizuma washing a car popped in her mind, and of course, the silver-haired beauty was wearing a white T-shirt.

"Uh Miss, are you okay, your nose is bleeding."

Nagisa blinked returning from her Shizuma fantasy, looking at the boy.

"Excuse me, could you repeat what you said?"

The boy pointed at her nose and lifted and eyebrow, "you're having a nose bleed, are you okay?"

Nagisa put her hand over her nose and laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm okay, heh, the pressure changes cause me to do that, don't worry."

The red head sighed as she reached inside her back pocket and pulled out some tissues. She wiped her nose and stared out the window, watching as the ground became closer and closer.

_I've really got to stop thinking about Shizuma-chan in public places; I keep ending up with nosebleeds. Hm...I wonder if she has that same problem?_

* * *

Shizuma waited at the airport, holding a bloody tissue to her nose, her white cheeks now crimson.

_Ack! That was humiliating, I can't believe I just sat here staring in space as I drooled and my nose bled. Whether I'm in America or in Japan, I looked like I was going to molest someone. If it weren't for that guy I would have stayed like that until Nagisa came._

Shizuma sighed as she removed the tissue from her nose and threw it in the closest garbage can. The sliver haired woman adjusted her ponytail and pushed a few stands out of her face. As she was reapplying her strawberry lip-gloss when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and nearly leaped out of her chair. She picked it up quickly and answered it.

"Konichiwa Nagisa-chan," Shizuma greeted cheerfully. "Oh, you're here! Great! I'm waiting for you not too far from your gate. *pause* It was worth going through security. Okay sweetie, I'll be waiting. Call when you get close so I can find you."

Shizuma closed her phone and recomposed herself, pulling a book out of her purse and reading the last chapter. Yeah, she could totally finish a fifty-page chapter before Nagisa arrived.

* * *

Nagisa reached under her seat and pulled out her backpack and headed off of the plane. A good thing Shizuma bought her a seat in first-class, it made it easier for her to get out of the plane. Nagisa sighed as she remembered that she had to go through U.S Customs. Even though Nagisa never left her country, she had a passport because her parents were the types to travel and they thought that she would travel with them. And that's how the redhead found herself attending Miator.

Nagisa was really nervous as she filled out her form, making sure that everything was correct and filled out properly. As she read over the slip of paper she was grateful that she had taken English all the way through college.

As she waited in line, it seemed that the line was moving and inch at a time.

_I wish that this line would hurry up, don__'t these people know what I've been missing for six years. I mean come on! _

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Nagisa was at the front of the line but blinked that when she saw that she would have to step into another. She looked around for the shortest line she could find. The redhead was lucky to find one that only had four people.

Nagisa sighed._I can't believe that I just wasted my time standing in line, just to wait in another one. This doesn't make any sense._

Finally it was Nagisa's turn to hand in her information so that she could get her luggage and see her sliver-haired queen. The man at the desk quetly looked over her the form and her passport, and then looking at her. He smiled and opened her passport, stamping it.

"There you go, you're all set."

Nagisa took her passport back and smiled. "thank you sir" she said in almost perfect English.

_Here I come Shizuma!_

Nagisa had no trouble finding her red suitcases because they both had picture of her and Shizuma tied to them. She knew that people might had thought that was weird but it helped her identify her bags.

It wasn't long before Nagisa had made it to the main entrance, almost immediately pulling out her cell phone and calling Shizuma.

"Hey ShiShi-chan*pause* yeah, I'm here. Right over by the..."

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"I found you," Shizuma said as she closed her cell phone.

Nagisa dropped everything in her hands, including her phone as she turned around. As she stared at Shizuma happy tears began to fall from her eyes. Shizuma's eyes also became watery as she embraced her love.

"Oh Nagisa, I've missed you so much!"

Nagisa pulled back for a moment to look take in Shizuma, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all."

Shizuma smiled as she hugged the redhead again. "But you have, as I predicted you've gotten taller. I guess your last growth spur helped you out a bit."

Nagisa shook her head, "oh ShiShi-chan...you're _exactly_ the same."

Nagisa wanted to lean in to kiss her silver-haired girlfriend but she hesitated, seeing as there were so many pairs of eyes staring at the two of them. Mistaking them for sister or other family members. Shizuma let Nagisa go, picking up everything that nagisa dropped and taking her largest suitcase and backpack off of her hands.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa her brass-like orbs glowing with excitement.

"Welcome to America Nagisa-chan."


	2. Catching Up

Strawberry Panic-Episode 2:

Catching up

Shizuma and Nagisa finally made it to the airport parking lot. Nagisa was too busy looking at the sights to be worried about that. Even though they were just in the parking lot everything seemed to amaze the redhead, especially how people in America drove on the" wrong side" of the road.

Shizuma giggled as she watched Nagisa's fascination with the things around her.

"Nagisa-chan, your mouth hanging open."

Nagisa blinked and turned red from embarrassment and she bit her lip.

"Oh, s-sorry."

Shizuma simply laughed, she thought it was so cute when Nagisa was embarrassed. Shizuma ended up laughing the rest of the way to her car. When they got to her car Nagisa's mouth was hanging open.

_Oh my God, that car is beautiful!_

It was a black Ferrari Spider. Even though the redhead did know much about cars she knew about the Ferrari, and she knew that it was very expensive. Nagisa walked up to the car like it had a magnet attached to it. The redhead adored the sleek design and the magnificent interior.

"Shizuma-chan, are you sure we have the right car?"

Shizuma who was opening the trunk and putting Nagisa's luggage in blinked.

"Why yes, why wouldn't be?"

Nagisa hopped in the car and sank in her seat. "Well ShiShi-chan, this is a Ferrari."

Shizuma giggled and closed the trunk. She then got in the convertible.

"My parents bought this for me when I graduated form UCLA. I told them not to but I couldn't convince them."

Nagisa buckled her seat-belt, "you have to be kidding me! This was a graduation present?"

Shizuma shrugged and started the car. "Hey Nagisa, do you know how to drive a stick shift?"

Nagisa shook her head.

A sly smirk appeared on Shizuma's face, "well it's a good thing my parents had this converted into a automatic."

Nagisa gasped, "your parents must have a bottomless hole of money, you're lucky."

Shizuma lifted an eyebrow, "Ha, they don't buy anything for me anymore...other than my house and this car I mean."

"What happened," Nagisa asked.

Shizuma backed drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "I told them to stop buying me everything, I wanted to be independent. I wanted to be something that I could be proud of, not some lazy rich kid."

Nagisa looked closely at what Shizuma was wearing. The silver –haired woman was dressed in a black skirt, a blouse, a black vest and back open-toed heels to finish her business-like attire.

"So did you just come from work?"

Shizuma nodded as she stopped at a red light. "Yeah, I got off early so I could pick you up and I'm taking a four week vacation."

The redhead blinked, "a whole month off?"

Shizuma glanced at Nagisa ash she drove onto the freeway, "yeah, I haven't taken a day off, and I have a very high position. I actually, I still have another month of vacation left. Heh, even though I'll be away from work, I'll still keep in touch with the boss and my staff."

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, "Shizuma-chan, you never told me that you were working. Where do you work anyway?"

The Silver haired woman took one of her hands off of the steering wheel to push some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm an executive of the Treble Clef instrument company."

Nagisa's eye furrowed as she thought thinking. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Shizuma drove off of the freeway and onto a road, increasing her speed.

"Remember the pianos that were at Miator, that company's name was on them."

Nagisa smiled, "oh yeah."

Shizuma continued to press down on the gas, glancing at Nagisa as she redhead noticed how fast she was going.

"Shizuma-chan! We're going too fast!"

Shizuma smiled, "don't worry, I won't get caught, police doen't come through here."

Nagisa gulped, _but what about crashing,_ _isn't that more serious than the police!?!_

Shizuma was now driving the car well over one-hundred miles per hour. She was driving so fast that everything they passed seemed like a blur of color. Nagisa looked up at Shizuma watching as the wind undid the loosely tied ribbon in her hair. The once neat ponytail was turned into a flowing sea of silver, dancing in the wind. At that moment Nagisa forgot where she was, only seeing Shizuma.

Shizuma who was too busy speeding laughed as she finally slowed down the car to a nice seventy. When she turned to Nagisa she noticed that redhead was staring at her, she immediately slammed her foot on the break. When Nagisa did react she pulled the black convertible over to the side of the road.

"N-Nagisa?"

Nagisa blinked, coming back to reality but her eyes stayed on Shizuma, now gazing. It was almost like a spell fell over the redhead, and her body wasn't in her control anymore. She unbuckled her seat-belt jumping onto Shizuma, crushing her lips against hers.

At first Shizuma was surprised but she invited the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nagisa and pulling her close.

"Shizuma-chan, I missed you so much," Nagisa muttered.

Nagisa's breathing began to change into gasps that turned into sobs. Shizuma held Nagisa tighter stroking her hair.

"Oh Nagisa..."

The redhead buried her buried her face in Shizuma's shirt. "Gomen, I am trying not to look like such a cry baby but...but..."

Nagisa lifted her head to see Shizuma's face. The silver hair princess had a look in her eyes that stabbed at Nagisa's heart. Shizuma had a look of pain and Nagisa had known why. The woman's suffering was far worse than Nagisa's, six years away from the woman she loved must have taken a toll on her.

"Shizuma-chan..."

Nagisa wiped away her tears and stared at Shizuma for a couple of moments.

"What are you thinking?"

Shizuma looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Nagisa sat up so that she could look Shizuma directly in the eye.

"Shizuma!"

Shizuma shook a little because she new that when Nagisa called her name without endearment, she was serious.

Nagisa put her hands on Shizuma's shoulders. "I know what you're thinking, and it'll never happen!"

Shizuma looked down, "I'm sorry...I..."

Before Shizuma could finish her sentence Nagisa kissed her passionately. Shizuma kissed her back as her hands moved up Nagisa's back, stopping at her bra.

"Oh yeah lesbian make-out session!"

Nagisa and Shizuma pulled away from each other to see a group of guys staring at them from their truck.

"HENTAI," Nagisa screamed.

Shizuma's eyes narrowed as she started the car. "You perverted bastards," she said in English as she put up the middle finger. She then sped off, a vein popping in her head while the man cheered from their truck behind them.

Nagisa put her hand over her moth as she giggled, until her body was trembling with laughter. Shizuma was laughing too, she actually laughing so hard that one of her hands left the steering wheel as she put her hand over her mouth.

* * *

After about a twenty-minute drive Shizuma finally turned off the road and onto a bridge. The silver haired beauty glanced over to see that Nagisa had fallen asleep.

_We're almost there_, she thought.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Shizuma's house. It was located on a normal suburban block, and like most suburban houses, it favored the others lining the block. Shizuma drove up into her drive way and pulled out a small remote. When she pressed the top button the garage opened up and she parked the car inside. She then pressed the button again, causing the garage door to close.

Shizuma stared at Nagisa's sleeping form, a warm smile gracing her features. She got out of the car and strolled over to Nagisa's side. The silver haired woman made sure that she opened the door gently so that she wouldn't disturb her little redhead.

Shizuma lifted up Nagisa and took her into the house laying her down on the living room sofa. She then headed back out to get Nagisa's luggage. Amazingly the ex-Etoile was able to do this without making a single sound. Once she was done with the luggage she lifted Nagisa back up and carried her upstairs.

Once she entered her room she sat Nagisa down on the bed. She then lay down next to her as a yawn escaped her. Nagisa rolled over in her sleep snuggling up against Shizuma. Shizuma giggled and wrapped her arm around Nagisa, holding her close.

"Sweet dreams, my little Nagisa-chan."


	3. Plans

Strawberry Panic-Episode 3:

Plans

Nagisa opened her eyes and saw her silver beauty sleeping soundly next to her. The way the hair fell on her sleeping face seemed godly. Nagisa wanted to touch her face, but she knew that it would disturb Shizuma's peaceful slumber. Instead, Nagisa glanced around, the glow of the sun lighting up the room.

She rolled onto her back and sighed. _How long have I've been sleeping?_

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked over to see Shizuma smiling at her with her eyes still closed.

Nagisa smiled too, "Yes, ShiShi-chan?"

Shizuma opened her eyes slowly, squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight. "Morning love."

"Good morning."

Shizuma made her way over to Nagisa, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. As she embraced her, she kissed her on the forehead. Nagisa snuggled closer to Shizuma, resting her head on her chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Shizuma muttered.

Nagisa giggled, "We can, if you want."

Shizuma shook her head, "Oh no, I have to show you around first, and of course we have to celebrate you birthday. It's in two weeks."

Nagisa sighed, "Yeah, that's true, I guess I'll get up and shower then."

Nagisa broke away from Shizuma and stretched. Shizuma gasped, putting her hand up to her nose. Nagisa moved over to Shizuma blinking.

"A-Are you okay? What happened?"

Shizuma blushed, "Oh, it's nothing, I just need to go run to the bathroom... heh, heh."

The silver haired woman hurried to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Nagisa in her bedroom. Once Shizuma had closed the door to her bathroom, she looked in her large mirror and sighed. She stared at her reflection, watching as the red liquid oozed from her nose.

_I really have to stop doing this. How can I always turn something she says into some perverted fantasy? Though, I have to admit, that was pretty sexy. Oh god, I'm becoming a hentai._

Shizuma shook her head before reaching over for some tissues and wiping her nose.

_Maybe it's because we haven't... made love yet._

Shizuma blushed. Even though she knew that no one could hear her thoughts, she still felt a little embarrassed. She was not only the ex-Etoile, but she was also known as the Playgirl of the Strawberry Dorms. She knew that she would do anything for Nagisa, because she refrained from deflowering her for six years.

If it was Nagisa's will, it would be her own and that was final. But the question was; how long would Shizuma's will hold?

"ShiShi-chan, are you okay in there?"

Shizuma broke away from her thoughts and looked at the bathroom door. "Yes Nagisa, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second.

From outside, Nagisa waited. She was wearing a large towel wrapped around her body and had a shower cap on her head. Her arms were crossed and her foot tapped in impatience. Finally the bathroom door opened and Shizuma emerged, holding a tissue to her nose.

As soon as Shizuma laid her eyes on Nagisa she froze. This girl really knew how to test her will. The silver haired ex-Etoile's eyes seemed to point out every thing that got her sexually aroused. The simple white towel around the redhead's body seemed to hug every curve.

_Oh... my... god_, Shizuma thought as her hand dropped to her side.

When the silver-haired woman thought that this couldn't get worse, it did. Nagisa's towel was too big, and of course, it started to slip down her slender body. It was when the towel had slipped down enough to expose her cleavage that Nagisa noticed. The redhead pulled up her towel and blushed slightly.

For Nagisa only a couple of seconds had passed by; she was a little confused because Shizuma had just been gazing at her. As she rearranged her towel she frowned.

"Shizuma-chan, is there something wrong?"

Shizuma snapped back to reality, shaking her head.  
_I must not fall into temptation... Ugh, easier said than done._

"Uh, forgive me Nagisa-chan, I... well... spaced out a little. I'm still a little tired, that's all."

Nagisa smiled as she walked up to Shizuma taking her hand. "Well then, come on, we have to get you back in bed."

Shizuma nodded and let Nagisa lead her back into her room.

After Shizuma had lain back down in bed, Nagisa went to shower. Shizuma stared up blankly at the ceiling, deep in thought. She needed some time to think about what she had desired and how it would have been wrong to go against Nagisa's wishes.

_But_, Shizuma thought, _what are her wishes?_

Shizuma had never had this much trouble with a woman, because she was one herself. Nagisa was the only one she couldn't read, the girl was just too unpredictable. Then again, that's what Shizuma liked about her.

"Shizuma-chan, you're still awake," Nagisa asked as she walked into the room.

She was drying her wet hair with her towel as she glanced at her silver-haired beauty. Nagisa was now dressed in a simple red robe that concealed her body, which was a relief for the ex-Etoile.

Nagisa sat on the bed next to Shizuma and smiled. "So ShiShi-chan, what are we going to do today?"

Shizuma smiled back, "well, we're going to pack."

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, "What? I just got here, why do we have to pack?"

Shizuma's body shook with laughter as she spoke, "oh Nagisa-chan, it's just a road trip. I told you I was going to show you around and I think there's nothing better than a two and a half week road trip."

Nagisa eyes were almost immediately filled with excitement. "Really?"

Shizuma nodded, "yep, we'll start here in Bakersfield, and then we'll go up to Sacramento and drive south to our destination."

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, "wow, that is really going to drain you gas, but anyway, where is our destination?"

"San Diego," Shizuma said.

If everything goes according to plan, we'll make it there in time for her birthday. I know she will love the hotel I picked out.

Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's arm and started to drag her out of the room.

Shizuma blinked, "w-what are you doing Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa giggled, "You have to hurry up and shower so that we can go shopping. There has to be plenty of snacks for the road trip."

"But it's only noon."

"Then that means we can get it out of the way."

Shizuma sighed and shook her head. _Oh Nagisa-chan..._

Nagisa pushed Shizuma in the bathroom and closed the door as she walked out.

"Now shower!"

Shizuma shrugged before turning on the shower and sitting down on the edge of the tub. She watched at the water began warm up. When it was hot and steamy, she undressed and got in.

Back in Shizuma's room, Nagisa had finished dressing. She was wearing an orange t-shit and a pair of khaki shorts. Her damp hair was in a ponytail, with hair clips on the sides to keep her hair from completely blocking her view. The redhead plopped onto Shizuma's bed and sighed happily.

"Ah, this bed is so soft, I could just lay here forever." Nagisa got out of the bed, "No, I have a mission. I have to try American snacks and goodies!"

A vision of two Hostess Cupcakes came into her mind but it wasn't just the cupcakes that appeared. The Cupcakes were actually sitting on Shizuma's bare stomach and the ex-Etoile has a seductive look on her face. Nagisa had found herself drooling at the thought of her 26-year-old girlfriend telling her to "take a bite".

_I wonder which one is better: the cupcakes or ShiShi-chan?_

"Heehee, my money is on Shizuma."

"Um, what money Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa looked up to see Shizuma standing in the doorway nude. The red haired girl's face almost instantly matched the color of her hair. Shizuma strolled into the room without a care in the world. Nagisa was pretty sure that Shizuma would be go to work in the nude if she didn't have to worry about getting arrested.

Shizuma glanced at Nagisa and smiled, "excuse my nakedness, but you pushed me in the bathroom without a towel, and well, this is _my_ house. I'm used to walking around like this."

Nagisa's blush deepened as she turned around and acted like she was doing something.

"It's okay I'm not bothered by it at all."

Nagisa turned her head slightly to peek but she found Shizuma already dressed. The silver haired ex-Etoile was in a black graphic tee and black jeans. Her silver hair was in two ponytails that were pulled to the back.

"Wow, that was quick ShiShi-chan."

Shizuma shrugged, "I guess so, were you expecting to see me still nude?"

Nagisa blushed from embarrassment, "n-no of course not."

The silver haired woman shook her head as she walked out of the room, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Well then, let's go Nagisa-chan. We have to go buy snacks and things right?"

Nagisa's eyes lit up and she nodded following after Shizuma.

_Hostess Cupcakes, here I come!_

Th redhead left the house, with the fantasy of Shizuma and the cupcakes in her mind.


	4. Road Trip Part one

_**Just some rambling:**_

_**Okay Peoples, please stay with me on this one because this is going to be long. Not only because of the road trip but because I love to be descriptive. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the fourth chapter of the story. I'll give you a hint to the fifth one; the rating will go up.**_

_**Also, the plus signs ([ and ]) means that something is said in Japanese, I forgot to put that in the last three chapters lol**_

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 4:

Road Trip

After a day full of preparing for the trip, Nagisa and Shizuma chose to go to sleep early that night. Shizuma thought that it would be good for them to get an early start.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Nagisa's eye snapped open to the loud alarm clock. As the redhead sat up in the bed Shizuma's hand slammed down on the off button, ending the loud ringing. Nagisa looked at the time and blinked. It was 5:45 in the morning.

Shizuma yawned as she got out of bed. ["Ah, morning Nagisa-chan."]

Nagisa plopped back down on the bed and turned over. ["Five more minutes."]

Shizuma shrugged, ["fine, I'll give you ten. When I'm done showering you have to get up."]

Nagisa mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like a 'yes'. Shizuma smiled as she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Come on Shizuma, our first stop is Bakersfield!"

Shizuma giggled as she locked the door to her house. ["Okay, okay, give me a moment."]

The silver haired woman picked up her duffle bag and headed to car. When she had made sure that the trunk was closed she got in the car.

["Be warned my Nagisa, this stop may be a little boring. Bakersfield may be big but not interesting, well that's how I feel."]

Nagisa smiled, ["well I guess I'll have to go see for myself."]

Shizuma shrugged as she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

They trip to Bakersfield didn't last long because Shizuma was right; there wasn't much there, other than the Fox Theater and a stadium. Nagisa did take pictures though, the city was beautiful, just not exciting. She wanted something to blow her mind, something that she can tell her friends and family back in Japan.

The read head settled in her seat as Shizuma stopped at a gas station to get directions to the correct freeway to take to Sacramento. As Nagisa waited she reached in the back seat and fished the bag of snacks from the back and pulled out a package of Hostess cupcakes. She opened the pack and munched happily on the cupcake.

["Yum! This is so good,"] she exclaimed.

["I'm glad you like them Nagisa-chan,"] Shizuma said as she got back in the car. ["Personally I prefer the Twinkies and the cream filling."]

Nagisa giggled, ["are you sure you're still into me, or is there a unknown guy you should tell me about?"]

Shizuma smiled, a light blush of embarrassment coloring her pallid cheeks. Then the blush vanished within seconds. ["Do you doubt me sweetie?"]

Nagisa shook her head, ["I would never."]

Shizuma winked, ["If you're ever in doubt let me know, I can always prove my faithfulness."]

Nagisa blushed as Shizuma's hand ran up her thigh and Shizuma leaned over, her grin widening. A chill ran down Nagisa's back as their eyes locked and Shizuma's busy hand ran up the redhead's side.

Nagisa closed her eyes waiting for the kiss that never came. She opened her eyes to find that Shizuma had went back over to her seat and started the car, a devious smile plastered on her face.

Nagisa's face turned red with anger and she threw the only thing she had in her hand at the time and a cupcake collided with the ex-Etoile's face.

["You're so mean ShiShi-chan!"]

Shizuma laughed at the pouting Nagisa but deep inside her, she wanted to finish where she left off.

_I must not fall into temptation...I must not fall into temptation...ugh!_

The silver haired woman took her finger and took some of the cupcake off of her cheek and tasted it.

["Hm, not bad."]

Shizuma pulled out of the gas station to start their five-hour trip to Sacramento.

* * *

The route to Sacramento was filled with various bathroom breaks and stops. The sights that lead up to Sacramento were fascinating to Nagisa. She was so entranced by her surroundings that she had ended up using one of her camera's memory cards. Shizuma was too busy driving at a steady seventy miles per hour, with the wind blowing through her hair.

Before the two of them realized it, they were inside Sacramento's city limits and the buildings were in sight. While Shizuma slowed down her phone rang and she picked up, without even taking her eyes off of the road.

"Hello," she said in perfect English, "Oh, hi Tanya. *pause* Okay I will check the e-mail when we get settled into out hotel. *pause* Yes, I'll call you when I get into the hotel. *pause* Okay, goodbye."

As the car approached the red light Nagisa looked at Shizuma. ["Who was that?"]

Shizuma sighed, ["My assistant Tanya Moore, we've been friends since college."]

Nagisa smiled, ["that nice, I wish I was able to work with Tamao."]

Shizuma glanced at her, ["speaking of her, has she been able to get over you know..._us_?"]

Nagisa, ["I'm not so sure but I know that she has tried to move on. Before I came to America she was dating but I really unsure. She seemed fine but whenever I talked about you I could see something in her. I always felt like I was hurting her, so our friendship is distant."]

Shizuma frowned, ["She just needs someone else to help her heal."]

Nagisa nodded, ["yeah, maybe."]

Shizuma glanced at the clock on her dashboard. ["We're early, we have enough time for us to look around tomorrow if you like."]

Nagisa looked at the time too, ["ShiShi-chan, it's only 2:45pm. We still have the rest of the day left. What were we really going to do? Stay at the motel all day?"]

Shizuma shrugged, ["It was just a suggestion."]

Nagisa laughed, ["Wow, you really are nocturnal."]

They drove out to a small motel that was just outside of the city. Shizuma liked quiet when she was trying to sleep and the sounds of cars and people didn't sound so pleasant. She thought that this little place would be comfortable and would be peaceful.

When they walked in the motel Shizuma got exactly what she asked for. It was a nice place that felt warm and inviting. They were so lucky to find a motel that was in this good of condition.

Shizuma walked up to the counter and rang the bell, seeing as no one was there. Soon a short woman came out from the back. She was short with medium length brown hair, green eyes and a tanned face.

"Hola," she said, "What can I do for you ladies today?"

Shizuma smiled politely, "we would like a room please."

"No problem." The short woman reached in one of the drawers under the desk and pulled out a key and walked over to a computer that sat at the edge of the desk.

"Okay, how long are you planning on staying hon?"

"Two nights," Shizuma responded.

Shizuma then pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman. The woman took the card and swiped it and waited until the receipt printed from the machine. She pulled it out and handed it to Shizuma.

"Sign here and you're all set dear."

Shizuma signed the receipt and the woman gave her the credit card and the room key.

The woman then pointed to her left, "Go straight down there and walk to the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Shizuma and Nagisa said at the same time.

"Anytime, enjoy your stay!"

Shizuma smiled and then she and Nagisa headed to their rooms and settled. Nagisa looked around and frowned.

"This is such a nice room," she said as she plopped onto the soft king size bed.

Shizuma put down her things and smiled, childishly jumping onto the bed also.

"You want to stay here longer?"

Nagisa rolled over and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's waist. "I'm fine, as long as I ca do this."

Shizuma looked at Nagisa as the redhead looked up at her. It wasn't long before they were in a passionate kiss. Nagisa found herself on top of Shizuma the heat rising in the room.

The ex-Etoile was overwhelmed by Nagisa's sudden aggressiveness; but she knew that she liked it. The silver haired beauty hands felt their way up Nagisa's frame until they cupped themselves around Nagisa breasts. Shizuma was surprised that Nagisa hadn't stopped her so she went further, rolling over and placing herself on top.

She began to kiss the redhead again, the kisses trailing from her lips to the nape of her neck. Shizuma's busy hands then went for Nagisa's t-shirt and she pulled it over Nagisa's head.

["Shi...zuma."]

Shizuma kissed down Nagisa's neck again.

["Sto...stop."]

Nagisa moaned as Shizuma's hand found her breasts again, the other occupied with unfastening her bra.

["Shizuma!"]

The silver haired ex-Etoile stopped, frozen. She had gone too far.

["Nagisa-"]

Before the Shizuma finished her sentence she felt Nagisa pushing her away, the redhead scrambling to cover her bra up with her shirt. Shizuma sighed, recomposing herself.

"Shizuma, I told you about doing that," she blushed wildly, ["I-I'm not ready yet."]

Shizuma looked down, ["I'm sorry."]

Nagisa turned her head slightly, frowning. ["No, don't apologize, it's me."]

The redhead put on her shirt and walked out of the room silently. Shizuma knew that they were going to have some slight awkwardness in the morning because there was no way that they were going anywhere today.

Shizuma slapped her hand up against her forehead and cursed under her breath.

_Damn it, I'm such a Baka! Ugh I want to die..._

That night the most of the awkwardness between them faded. Shizuma was just happy that Nagisa wasn't so uncomfortable that Shizuma would have to sleep on the couch. The silver haired woman was very relived that she could sleep beside her.

* * *

The next morning they got up early visiting the Capital Park where there was an array of beautiful plan life. Nagisa spent a lot of her time taking pictures of the different plants and other sights. Shizuma enjoyed the place as well, even though she had been living in California for some time now, she really didn't think about taking time to see tha sights.

After spending a couple of hours in the Capital Park they took a trip to the Roman Catholic Cathedral of the Blessed Sacrament. The two of them were left speechless at the size of the Cathedral, Nagisa too stunned to even take a picture. Once inside they sat in the back and took in the amazing interior.

Nagisa bowed her head and prayed. After she opened her eyes she looked up a Shizuma.

["Did you pray ShiShi-chan?"]

Shizuma shook her head, ["Why should I? This is the faith that shuns our relationship together. In this church, I feel like a walking sin."]

Nagisa frowned, ["But you're not, if we are sinners, what makes us any lower than the other people that walk this planet. I believe that He wants us to be happy."]

Shizuma looked down, ["Yes, but...but."]

["But _what_,"] Nagisa said. ["If you're about to say what I think you are, then the bible that you have read has been changed by man. I can only trust God's guidance. I'm not saying that the bible is wrong but...God has a plan."]

Shizuma nodded and bowed her head, ["The I will ask him for one thing, his guidance."]

Shizuma closed her eyes and put her hands together. She was still for a while before she finally lifted her head. She looked up the statue of Jesus and smiled slightly.

["Let's go Nagisa, we still have places to see."]

Nagisa stood and followed Shizuma out the door. Before she walked out the exit she pause and looked back at the altar where the statue stood.

["Thank you,"] she muttered.

* * *

_**I chose to end this chapter here and also as you see my view on homosexuality is like Nagisa's view, even though I am heterosexual. I believe that you can't help whom you fall in love with. And if it is a sin, it isn't any worse than any of the sins I make on the daily basis. I swear and lie sometimes every day XD**_


	5. Road Trip Part two

_**Sorry guys, I wasn't able make this chapter the one that would make the rating go up to M. I forgot that I have a storyline to go by lolz. I hope you guys don't hate me for this. I may not have a lemon(like) chapter for maybe another two chapters. It depends. Any way enjoy the story!^^**_

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 5:

Road Trip Part Two

After their last night in Sacramento the two headed San Francisco. It was a short two and half hours and Nagisa was grateful for that. It was very hot today; every time the car paused at a stoplight the two of them would start sweating. Shizuma was glad that she had thought to stop at Baker beach. The silver haired woman had made sure that the two of them had worn swimsuits.

As they approached the beach Nagisa's eyes widened. She almost immediately pulled her camera out and took a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge. While the red head was snapping pictures, Shizuma was taking off her top and her pants. Underneath she was wearing a black bikini with little cartoon skulls on it.

The silver haired woman put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at Nagisa.

"Are you going swimming or are you going to sit there and take pictures all day?"

Nagisa turned around still looking through the camera. She paused when she looked at the image of Shizuma and she lowered the camera, her mouth slightly open.

_Wow_, she thought.

Nagisa's eyes locked on Shizuma's shapely body, amazed with every curve of perfection. Shizuma smiled and walked up to Nagisa and leaned close to her face.

["Are you okay honey?"]

Nagisa looked at Shizuma's face and then at her breasts and nodded.

Shizuma leaned back and winked, ["Good, now come on and take off your clothes, it's hot out here."]-

Nagisa nodded again and put her camera in her pocket and took off her shorts and her top. She revealed a pink two-piece that showed off her matured body. This time the seductive shape of Nagisa's body entranced Shizuma and she was left speechless. Her golden eyes looked up and down the redhead's body.

Before Nagisa could notice, Shizuma was able to tear her eyes away from Nagisa and started to walk towards the warm sand.

She looked back, ["first one to the water wins!"]

Nagisa smiled and started to run, ["well then eat my dust ShiShi-chan!"]

Shizuma smirked, ["we'll see."]

The two of them ran, jumping over sunbathers and dodging sand castles. The two of them were running so fast that they were kicking sand in people's faces.

"Sorry," Nagisa said as she stepped on a sand castle.

Shizuma tripped over a man who was lying down on the sand, "Excuse me!"

When the two of them finally made it to the water Nagisa was in the lead, but Shizuma had one trick up her sleeve. The silver haired ex-Etoile launched herself at Nagisa, the two of them falling into the water with a huge splash.

Shizuma popped her head out of the water followed by Nagisa. A vein was popping in Nagisa's head as she glared at Shizuma.

["What was that for?"]

Shizuma shrugged, ["it was just for fun."]

Nagisa smiled darkly,[ "oh, fun huh?"]

Shizuma's mouth twitched as she backed up from Nagisa. ["Hey, hey, no need to be mad honey."]

Nagisa's face was suddenly innocent, "what? I'm not mad."

Shizuma blinked and then smiled, "uh okay then."

Shizuma then sighed and leaned back, floating in the water. Nagisa swam next to her, when suddenly Nagisa's arms wrapped themselves around Shizuma. The silver haired woman pulled down into the water. When Shizuma's head emerged from the water she saw a smiling Nagisa looking at her. Shizuma stood up and glared at Nagisa.

"What was that for?"

A group of teenage boys that were playing a game of water football turned their attention to the two women. One of them pointed at Shizuma, his brown cheeks now red.

"Look! She's topless!"

The words traveled to Shizuma's ears and she looked at the teenager, then down at her chest. She knew that she had been feeling a little free. She crossed her arms and got back underwater, her face as red as every male and some females that had their eyes on her.

_This is so not funny_, she thought.

She looked up at the grinning Nagisa who was twirling Shizuma's bikini top on her right index finger. Shizuma turned her attention to the bikini top as she formulated how she was going to get it back.

As if an imaginary light bulb turned on above her head she got an idea. She smiled up at Nagisa and the redhead's smile fell to a flat line.

["Oh crap."]

Before the red head was able to react, Shizuma had pulled Nagisa into the water by her bikini top. While Nagisa was busy recomposing herself, Shizuma undid Nagisa's top and put it on.

Unfortunately for Nagisa, she didn't notice that she was robbed of her top until she spotted it on Shizuma. The redhead turned around to see the same teenage boy that pointed Shizuma out, taking pictures of her.

Another boy who was sitting on the beach waved his cell phone in the air.

"Hey guys, I caught the chicks on video! This is so going on youtube!"

Shizuma sighed, ["well I'm going to be the main topic when I get back to work."]

Nagisa got back in the water and put Shizuma's top on. She then got up and walked back to the car, Shizuma swearing that she saw her ears smoking.

I think I'm in trouble.

Shizuma got out of the water and followed after Nagisa.

One of the boys laughed, "Oh, looks like she made her girlfriend mad guys!"

Shizuma turned around and glared at the boys and ran back to the car.

The boys all looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Man, she's scary _and_ hot!"

When Shizuma made it to the car Nagisa was fully dressed and angry. She sat in the passenger seat with her arms folded. Shizuma bit her lip as she dried off and put her clothes back on.

The silver haired woman knew better than to say anything to the redhead, so she got in the car silently. She took a look at Nagisa before she started the car and drove off.

* * *

The whole drive to the hotel was quiet and that was annoying Shizuma but she dealt with it. Even when they had gotten their hotel rooms there was an uncomfortable silence hovering in the air.

As Nagisa was putting her things up Shizuma was on the phone with Tanya.

"Oh so you're on vacation too?"

"_Yep, I started it yesterday."_

Shizuma smiled, "oh, so where are you going?"

"_I'm going to be in Long Beach for a while so that I can go to the water sports festival."_

Shizuma put her finger up to her lip as she glanced at Nagisa. "You know what, we'll be there too."

_"That's great! I hope to see you there, oh and the boss sent you an e-mail about the business proposition with the CEO of Jay's Strings."_

Shizuma reached into her bag and pulled out a sleek silver laptop and set in on the bed. She then turned it on and logged into her e-mail account.

"Oh I see it now, I'll respond back. I got the deal; we're one signature away from owning their company."

Shizuma heard Tanya gasp.

_"Oh my god! You're amazing; I can't believe you got the deal through that quick!"_

Shizuma laughed, "Well that's why I have my job right?"

Tanya snorted, _"Humph. Whatever...oh I have to get off the phone, a hot body is waiting on me in my hotel room."_

Shizuma blinked, "wow, it's just the afternoon! What girl did you trick into falling for you now?"

"_A hot blonde," _Tanya whispered as another voice was heard in the background. _"Now I have to go, bye!"_

Shizuma hesitated to hang up the phone and she pressed her ear back up to it and she blushed at what she heard.

"_Oh, so you like it when I touch you there huh?"_

"_Oh yes Tanya, yes!"_

"_Well you're gonna love this..."_

_"Uh, oooh aaah... faster-"_

Shizuma hung up the phone and threw it on the bed her face completely red.

_That baka, why couldn't she remember to hang up!?!_

Nagisa noticed that Shizuma's face was red but she was still mad at Shizuma from earlier so she said nothing.

Shizuma noticed that Nagisa was staring at her and she smiled slightly but Nagisa turned away.

["Looks like you're still mad huh?"]

Nagisa turned around and folded her arms. ["Yes I am."]

Shizuma sighed, ["It was just a joke, you did the same thing to me."]

["They didn't take pictures of _you_!"]

There was a hint of irritation in Shizuma's voice, ["no, but those boys got _both_ of us on video!"]

["It was all because of you immaturity!"]

Shizuma's eyebrow rose, ["My immaturity? Who was the one who took my bikini top off huh?"]

Nagisa narrowed her eyes, ["well you started it!"]

Shizuma stood, ["No I didn't!"]

["Did too!"]

["Did not!"]

["Did too times four!!"]

["Did not times five!!"]

["Did too times infinity!!!"]

Shizuma sighed and plopped back on the bed, ["look at us, we're bickering like two little children!"]

Nagisa sighed and sat down next to Shizuma, ["yeah, you're right... on both accounts. I'm sorry."]

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and kissed it, ["I'm sorry too. How about we forget about this, I have something to tell you."]

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, ["what?"]

The silver haired ex-Etoile smiled, ["I know you like water a lot so, we're going to the water festival."]

A cheerful grin spread across Nagisa's face, "Great, I can't wait!"

Shizuma giggled at Nagisa's childish like behavior. She had found it very cute and it added to her charm. Unconsciously she put her hand up to Nagisa's cheek and gently caressed it.

"You're so cute," Shizuma said.

Nagisa blushed and took Shizuma's hand into her own. She looked down deeply flattered. The way the redhead looked made Shizuma giggle a bit.

_She's like a child, so innocent and carefree._

Shizuma's phone then rang and she turned from Nagisa to answer it.

"Hello Tanya, what's up?"

_"I just had the most amazing time!"_

Shizuma lifted an eyebrow and looked at her phone.

"What? It's only been a thirty minutes!"

Tanya giggled, _"I didn't say that was done, just taking a short water break eh heh."_

Nagisa leaned over, resting her head on Nagisa's shoulder and listening in on the conversation.

Shizuma scoffed, "yeah right, you know you're done. You're the type who wouldn't last through a whole lunch break, much less sex!"

Nagisa laughed even though she was blushing.

"_Shut up,"_ Tanya muttered, _"I can last! I wouldn't mind proving it either."_

"Prove it to your girl over there because I'm taken dear," Shizuma responded without hesitation. "Sorry Tani."

Tanya laughed on the other line, _"I was just kidding around with you, I know that you're taken."_

Shizuma looked at Nagisa and flashed a smile, "Just checking, heh."

An unknown voice was heard, _"Get off the phone sweetie; I have a surprise for you."_

Tanya's voice changed, sounding more smooth and seductive. _"Okay, I'll be right there. Uh, I gotta go, and tell Nagisa I said hi."_

Tanya's line clicked off before Shizuma could respond. She turned to Nagisa and sighed, shaking her head. ["Wait until you meet her, she's MUCH more worse."]

Nagisa shook her head, ["She reminds me of Yaya. She was the perverted type too." Nagisa then looked at Shizuma for a while. "To tell you the truth, this Tanya reminds me of you a while back, when you had the playgirl image going on."]

Shizuma laughed, ["Heh, I was nowhere near Tanya, it seemed like she had a different girl for every day of the week. This has been her longest relationship now."]

["How long?"] Nagisa asked curiously.

["It's been six months now."]

Nagisa stood up and laughed, ["Wow, that's a long time."]

When she turned around she saw Shizuma typing on the computer, her eyes locked on the screen. She was hunched over with her legs crossed as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

Nagisa sighed knowing that Shizuma probably did hear anything that she had just said. Instead she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

The next day, the two of them left the hotel late, since they would be spending a couple more days in the city. The first place they went to was the Golden Gate Park where Shizuma could let Nagisa go crazy and take all of the pictures she wanted. To tell the truth, Shizuma was interested in the park herself because she had never been there herself. The diverse plant life interested her. She thought that the many colors flowed together nicely.

After spending some time in the Park they chose to eat lunch in Chinatown. Shizuma knew to eat at a buffet rather than an expensive restaurant. Nagisa appetite was enormous and the ex-Etoile's wasn't.

Nagisa gasped as she looked at the tables of food, ["It's….beautiful!"]

Shizuma giggled, ["Hold on dear, we have to get our seats first."]

Nagisa nodded as the two of them stepped in line. The silver haired woman chose to let Nagisa speak this time, she need to practice her English more. Once they were seated, the redhead dashed for the buffet, leaving her purse on the table.

Shizuma sat down, watching as Nagisa zoomed around the buffet. She was certain that the redhead would come back with two plates. When Nagisa had made it back Shizuma took her turn. Shizuma didn't take long to pile her plate with all of her favorite foods.

By the time the silver haired woman made it back to her seat Nagisa had already demolished half of her first plate.

Shizuma's eyes widened as she placed her plate on the table. ["Good lord Nagisa, you're a monster!"]

Nagisa pointed her fork at Shizuma's mountain of a plate. ["You're one to talk, you just put everything I had on one plate!"]

Shizuma shrugged, ["what can I say, I have a fast metabolism."]

After a long day of visiting museums and taking pictures Nagisa and Shizuma were worn out. As soon as the two of them got back to their hotel room they went to sleep.

"Oh...my god!"

Nagisa opened her eyes to the sound of Shizuma's voice and the sound of her fingers making contact with the keyboard. The sleepy redhead sat up and looked at the clock and groaned at the time. It was 6:15 in the morning.

Shizuma who was sitting with her legs crossed and hunched over her laptop noticed her girlfriend stirring. She took her cell phone off of her ear and smiled at Nagisa.

["Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go into the next room."]

Nagisa was too sleepy to even ask why Shizuma was up so early. With an intelligible response she put her hand back down and slept.

Hours later she woke up to find Shizuma watching her with a smile. She put her hand through her hair, stroking it gently.

["Morning love."]

A sleepy smile graced Nagisa's features, ["Morning ShiShi-chan."]

The sound of Shizuma's phone interrupted their peaceful morning. The silver haired woman sighed and got out of the bed, cursing as she walked over to her cell phone.

"Hello Tanya."

"_Sorry to bother you again, but I have good news."_

"So you snagged the deal this time huh?"

"_Yep! I didn't wake you up at 4am for nothing."_

Shizuma yawned, "Okay, that's good then."

"_Well that was all I wanted to say, tootles!"_

"Goodbye."

Shizuma hung up the phone and slumped into the nearest chair. She put her hand on her forehead as she sighed. Nagisa sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

["Shizuma-chan?"]

Shizuma looked up at Nagisa and smiled, ["ah, don't worry about me…I'm just a little tired."]

Nagisa frowned and Shizuma got up and walked over to her. The silver haired woman then put her hand on Nagisa's head and ruffled up her hair.

["Don't be such a worry wart."]

Shizuma looked into Nagisa's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Nagisa closed her eyes as the kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around Shizuma's neck.

Unfortunately before the two of them could go any further, Nagisa's phone rang. The redhead blinked as she looked at the caller id.

["Tamao,"] Nagisa muttered.

Shizuma lifted an eyebrow, ["Hm, what could she want?"]

Nagisa shrugged as she answered. ["Hello?"]

_["Hi Nagisa-chan, how are you? I heard that you've gone to America to live with her."]_

The redhead could tell that that Tamao put a lot of emphasis on the word 'her'. Ever since the day of the Etoile elections, the blue haired girl was never able to mention Shizuma's name without a painful look crossing her face.

Nagisa bit her lip as Shizuma silently listened in.

["I'm doing great, how about you?"]

There was slight delay in Tamao's response. _["Uh…yeah, I'm fine. I'm starting my next book now."]_

["Oh yeah…that's great!"]

Nagisa felt embarrassed that she had forgotten that Tamao was a writer. She was very talented in the art of the written word. The once bookworm had become a well known novelist.

_["So, how is it in America? Is it any different from here?"]_

Nagisa laughed, ["The cars are bigger and they drive on the wrong side of the road, but other than that it's the same. I have seen some pretty amazing things her in California."]

Tamao laughed on the other line. _["Well that's good, I-I'm…I'm happy for you."]_

Nagisa knew that Tamao was staining to have this conversation with her. She knew that every time she spoke with her best friend there was a struggle.

_Oh Tamao-chan…_

_["Well um, Nagisa-chan, I have to go now…I'll talk to you later. Oh, and tell… Shizuma-san I said hi."]_

["Okay, bye Tamao-chan."]

_["Bye."]_

Nagisa sighed as she closed her phone and looked at Shizuma. "Let's go out tonight."

Shizuma lifted an eyebrow, "Okay."

The silver haired woman picked up her phone and looked through it for a few minutes.

"I've found the perfect place."

Nagisa glanced at the time, "So what are we going to do for all these hours."

Shizuma smiled, "I hope you don't mind doing absolutely nothing."

"Nope," Nagisa said as she lay back down on the bed.

Shizuma jumped onto the bed and pulled Nagisa into her arms, hugging her tightly. She then kissed her on the forehead.

"I could do this all day."

_**Good lord this was long! I never thought that this chapter would end up being ten pages! Oh well, I still had a lot of fun in this chapter^^**_

_**-the dark ninja NEKO-**_


	6. Road Trip Part three

_Hello guys I'm back again XD and I hope you guys like this chapter. There is some singing in this so... Dangerously In Love 2 Lyrics and the song belong to Beyonce Knowles. Also what I had needed to say a long time ago...I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS! So don't sue me PLEASE! I have no money XD_

_**Please forgive me for taking so long…school and sports have been taking over T_T but I plan on updating quicker.**_

Strawberry Panic-Episode 5:

Road Trip Part Three

That night Shizuma and Nagisa set out for a night on the town. Shizuma had a nice quiet place in mind but her girlfriend had other things in mind. Every time they would pass by a crowded club, Nagisa would point and suggest they'd go there but Shizuma would shake her head.

["Aw come on ShiShi-chan, I wanna have some fun!"]

Shizuma sighed, ["Okay, but let's go somewhere that I know you'd like."]

Nagisa smiled, [Really?]

Shizuma nodded as she stopped at a red light and looked at her phone.

"Hm, the crowd should be there now."

Nagisa looked at Shizuma and blinked. _Where could we be going?_

Shizuma looked at Nagisa and smirked as she put her foot on the gas, speeding off at the same time the light turned green.

_I know the right place_, Shizuma thought with smile on her face.

It wasn't long before they made it to their destination. It was a crowded club on the south part of downtown. Even though it had a crowd, it wasn't as large as the ones Shizuma saw at the clubs they passed.

Nagisa looked up to see if there was a club sign but she didn't find one. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Shizuma, who simply smiled.

["Come on."]

Nagisa shrugged and got out of the car and followed Shizuma into the club entrance. The inside of the club was a total contradiction to the outside, the speakers blared loud music and people were dancing everywhere. Nagisa's eyes widened as she looked up and Shizuma again.

Shizuma winked, ["so, you wanted to have fun right?"]

Nagisa smiled and grabbed Shizuma's hand, leading her to the dance floor. Her brown eyes glowed slightly as the lights reflected on them.

Once their feet touched the dance floor, they began to dance to the fast paced beat. Shizuma, watched as Nagisa's body swayed, full of energy and grace. Her eye computed every movement her body made, entranced.

Nagisa too, was watching. She noticed how Shizuma's movements matched the beat of the song perfectly, also the fact that the shape of her body was truly intoxicating. She had never noticed before, but the sliver-haired woman was wearing a top that showed off her stomach.

_If this woman was a weapon, she would cause mass destruction. _

Their eyes met for a second and the two of them began to add more passion in their movements, inching closer to each other. It was then when the song ended and a slower song started.

Of its own accord Shizuma's hand found Nagisa's waist and she pulled the redhead close to her.

["Nagisa, are you having a good time?"]

Nagisa rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder as danced together. The redhead watched as the other couples passed by, a mix of hetero and homosexual pairs. She then looked up at Shizuma and smiled at her.

["I have a good time anywhere…with you."]

Shizuma's eyes sparkled with a silent happiness and then she closed them and pulled Nagisa closer, as they spent the rest of that night in the comfort of one another.

* * *

After staying an extra day in San Francisco the two of them got up early the next morning and started their six hour drive to Long Beach. Lucky for Shizuma, the traffic was light. Even though a stop at this city wasn't planned, everything was still going according to plan. She would make it to San Diego right on time.

The ride wasn't as long as she thought it would be and seeing as they had go up at seven in the morning. They were making great time so far.

Nagisa looked up at Shizuma as they merged onto another freeway. ["So ShiShi-chan, what time will we make it to Long Beach?"]

["It should be around one,"] Shizuma said as she glanced at Nagisa.

Nagisa turned on the radio and flipped through the channels. When she finally found something that she liked she turned up the volume.

["Oh so you like that song to huh,"] Shizuma asked.

Nagisa nodded, ["yeah, it's really nice."]

As the song played on the red head heard singing, she turned to Shizuma and found out that it was her voice. Shizuma herself was unaware that she was singing. It was something that she did unconsciously.

"_I am in love with you. You set me free, I can't do thing called life without you here with me..._"

Nagisa's eyes widened as she listened to the sweet sound of Shizuma's voice. Her voice was so powerful that it was able to overcome the sound of the car's engine, but also so soft and beautiful that it was pleasant to the ears.

Shizuma noticed that Nagisa had her attention on her and she stopped, slightly embarrassed.

Nagisa smiled at her, ["wow ShiShi-chan, you never told me that you could sing."]

Shizuma laughed, ["it's because I can't."]

["Well that sounded great to me!"]

Shizuma shrugged, ["feh, it's just something I do out of habit. So I'm not really _that_ good."]

Nagisa shook her head, ["no, you're amazing!"]

["Heh, thank you Nagisa-chan."]

* * *

They finally made it to Long Beach right on time. The streets of the area were crowded with people and parked cars. It was the first day of the annual Water Sports festival and it was more crowded than Shizuma had assumed. She just had a feeling that this was going to be a blast.

This year the festival had an even bigger turn out than last year's which, according to Tanya; "was freakin' huge!"

Nagisa was excited also, she couldn't wait to join in on the water action, but she also wanted to meet Tanya, she seemed interesting. The red head made sure that she was dress in the proper attired to get drenched; it was a nice orange bikini top with pink lining that matched with the orange shorts she wore. She completed her attire with orange flip flops.

Shizuma, who chose to wear her hair down, wore a simple red and black bikini top and black Bermuda shorts. Instead of sandals she wore black sneakers. As she got out of the car she stretched and then reached in the back seat. She emerged holding two large water guns; one orange and green, the other blue and gray.

["Let's go fill these all the way up, Tanya warned me about sudden water-"]

Suddenly a water balloon collided with the back of Shizuma's head, causing water to drench her hair and clothes.

"Heya Shi!"

The shocked Shizuma turned around to see a brunette waving with a blonde standing beside her. The silver-haired ex-Etoile smiled menacingly and pointed one of the water guns at the woman.

"Hey, Tani…I see you found us."

Nagisa turned to Tanya and took in her appearance. She was a exceptionally tall woman with long dark brown hair and chestnut skin. She was dressed in a simple black tank top and blue jean shorts. Nagisa then looked at the woman beside her who was laughing at Shizuma. The woman had ash blond hair and piercing blue eyes, her skin was pale and spotted with freckles.

Shizuma sighed, "Well Nagisa, this is my pain-I mean…_friend_ Tanya."

Tanya walked up to Nagisa as the redhead got out of the car. The two of them shook hands.

"Nice to meat you Tanya," Nagisa said with a large smile.

Tanya scratched the back of her head, "the same." She then looked at the blonde next to her.

"This is Amber, my girlfriend."

Amber smiled timidly and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Nagisa."

Nagisa took her hand, shaking it and nodding.

Shizuma smiled as she pulled the trigger on the water gun and sprayed everyone. "So, now that we all acquainted and soaked, let's get this party started eh?"

Nagisa, Tanya and Amber all pumped their fists in the air.

"All right!"

* * *

_**Hmmm….this was shorter than the last chapter but I didn't wanted it to be super long. Also I thought that this was the best way to end the chapter^^**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-NEKO-**_


	7. Fun at the Water Sports Festival

Strawberry Panic-Episode 7:

Road Trip Part Four

_**Hm, I think you guys are going to like this chapter, it's full of all types of silliness and fun.^^ Seeing as it'd getting colder where I live, and I went to Australia,(where it was winter during our summer lolz) this helps me think of warmer days. And for all those who are in the cold states (XD) this is to cheer ya up^^**_

_**Anyway enjoy the story, and don't forget to review. The story depends on the impact it has on my readers. **_

_**Also…WARNING: this may or may not be a long chapter XP**_

Tanya dramatically pointed to the first activity, "onward troops, to the water balloon competition!"

The other three saluted her, "YES MA'AM!"

Tanya laughed evilly as the group approached the booth. The man standing at the booth blinked and backed up when he saw that all of them were armed to the teeth in water ammo.

"Geez guys, this is a festival, not a war!"

Tanya pointed a small water pistol at the man, "Oh, you must not take this seriously."

The man laughed nervously and put his hands in the air.

"Hey, hey…there's no need to get violent. Go ahead, have fun…no charge."

Tanya and Shizuma high-fived each other as they walked past the booth. The group entered a sectioned off part of the beach that was set up for water balloon mayhem. Everyone who populated the area was divided into groups of four, which was the perfect number for Tanya.

The brunette seemed to have had everything all planned out, but it seemed that her plans were unknown to the others.

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, "what is she doing, talking to herself?"

Shizuma and Amber laughed.

"She's plotting," Amber said winking. "Maybe she's thinking of a way to win the competition."

Shizuma shrugged, "I guess so."

Suddenly Tanya turned around with a devious smile on her face. "I've got the perfect plan, c'mon hurry up before the game starts."

Nagisa, Shizuma and Amber walked up to Tanya and she began to whisper.

A man wearing a beater and swimming trunks stepped in the center of the arena. He lifted up a large blue flag that was in his right hand and blew the whistle he had in his other hand.

"Okay teams, Take your places!"

Shizuma surveyed the other teams and noticed that as a total there were four for each, those were the best circumstances. The silver-haired woman glanced over to Tanya and noticed that she had discovered that fact too. The two of them looked at each other, evil grins spreading across their faces.

"Ready your ammo!"

Nagisa and Amber grabbed their sacks of water balloons and passed the others to Shizuma and Tanya. Tanya looked back at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Just remember the plan!"

The man in the center dropped his flag and ran out of the way, "GO!"

"Put on your flags," Shizuma said as she tied hers around her arm.

Tanya tied hers around her head as Amber tied her around her neck like a scarf. Nagisa shrugged and tied her flag around her thigh.

"LET'S DO THIS," Tanya yelled as she nailed two people from an opposing team.

She smiled as she watched the other teams flags turn white.

Nagisa blinked, ["So that's how they know you're out."]

["Watch out Nagisa-chan!"]

Nagisa turned around to see a large water balloon heading for her face. The red head closed her eyes and put her hands over her face as she braced herself for the impact. Shizuma reached into her bag and threw the first water balloon she got her hands on. She put o much force behind her throw that her balloon collided with the one headed towards her girlfriend, bursting before it reached her.

Nagisa opened her eyes to see Shizuma smiling triumphantly.

"Oh yeah!"

Tanya slapped hands with Shizuma and pumped her fist in the air, "HELL YEAH!"

Nagisa blinked and Shizuma turned to her. "Come on Nagisa, we need you to help us win."

"ACK!"

Amber fell back as two water balloons hit her face. Tanya ran over to her, elimination the last member of the orange team they were up against. The brunette kneeled down next to her with an overdramatic facial expression, watching as the red flag turned white.

"Oh sweetie…"

Amber coughed and took Tanya's hand, "I'm so sorry."

The blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Tanya cried anime tears as she looked up to the heavens and screamed. In the background, Nagisa sweat dropped while Shizuma was busy finishing off the members of the green team.

Tanya stood up, her bangs casting a shadow over her face, Nagisa and Shizuma could have sworn that they saw a back energy emitting from her body.

Without looking up at her teammates she stared to launch water balloons at the last team, the blue one. The poor group of high school students didn't know what had hit them. By the time Tanya had emptied her sack, the whole blue team was soaked and knocked on their backs, their eyes replaced with swirls. Acknowledging this, Tanya's face returned back to normal and she smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

The man from before walked up to Tanya and the others, "You are the winners, and surprisingly you only had one casualty!"

Amber sprang up with a large grin, "Yeah I shouldn't have tried to take on two teams at once."

Tanya laughed, "Yeah I guess you were going water crazy!"

The man laughed along with Tanya and motioned for two other guys to walk towards them, holding a large silver trophy that had a crashing wave on it.

"Well as the champions of this year's Aqua Mayhem, I would like to present your team with the 1st place trophy and a picture!"

Everyone crowded around the trophy, Tanya in front. Nagisa passed around her remaining water balloons, so that each one of them had one. She felt that it would be a nice touch to the picture. Shizuma put her arm around Nagisa and smiled.

The man put the camera to his face, ready to take the picture.

"Okay everyone, say soaked!"

"SOAKED!"

The man snapped the picture and suddenly one of the other guys behind him sprayed the girls with a hose and the man snapped another picture. Shizuma couldn't help but laugh at the crazy turn of events. Nagisa smiled after shaking her head and spraying everyone with water again.

After spending most of the day at the water festival it was time to go. The sun was low in the sky the group stepped into the parking lot. Shizuma and Nagisa were wearing towels around their necks as the giggled as mentioned some of the other events they participated in that day. Nagisa was holding the trophy, her facial expression happy and cheerful. Next to her Shizuma was sporting a cheerful look too, as she munched on some cotton candy.

Behind them were Tanya and Amber, who were speaking to each other in hushed voices. Earlier that day they had separated from Nagisa and Shizuma, since then, Tanya has had a sad facial expression on her face. Amber on the other hand had a blank, unreadable look that had a cold edge.

Even though Shizuma was having a good time, every time she would glance back at the two she would get a bad feeling.

_What happened to them?_

She looked at Tanya and their eyes met, Shizuma gasped as she noticed what was happening to Tanya. Tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks, her eyes appearing as a dark empty void. Shizuma bit her lip as she glanced over at Amber who tried to take Tanya's hand. Tanya slapped it away and walked to her car.

Nagisa looked back and almost said something but she felt Shizuma's hand rest on her shoulder, halting her. Nagisa looked up at Shizuma noticing that she was shaking her head.

"No Nagisa, this is none of our business."

Nagisa looked down with a frown; she took one look back at Tanya and Amber before getting in the car. Shizuma got into the car quietly and started it. Nagisa felt waves of negative energy coming from her girlfriend and it alarmed her a bit.

The silver-haired woman glanced over to Nagisa and a false smiled spread across her lips.

"We're finally heading to our last stop."

And with that, Shizuma pulled off and they started their long drive to San Diego.

_**YAY! We are finally coming to the conclusion of the Road Trip series and I have good news for you all! LEMON!!!!!!!!!!! I know you all have been waiting for it *coughpervs* and you got it!^^ In the next chapter of course XD**_

_**Until then, chow!**_

_**-NEKO- **_


	8. The Final stop

Strawberry Panic-Episode 8:

Road Trip Part Five-The final Stop-

_Helloz peoples, I am Happy to announce that this story's reviews have now beaten my other successful story, Kuchiki Siblings, anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story; there is a nice surprise in it for you. *smiles* Also, I'll be trying to update as fast as I can from now on, my fans love this fanfic XD_

_I'll see ya at the end of the story as always^^_

* * *

The trip to San Diego was a long one; by the time Shizuma made it to the city it was late. The silver haired woman was surprised to see that Nagisa was still awake. She wondered if she was excited because her birthday was in a couple of hours, or was it because she was still worried about Tanya and Amber. During the whole trip the two of them tried their best to not mention the subject; it was especially difficult for Shizuma. She had never seen her friend in such a state, and it hurt her.

The silver-haired ex-Etoile shook her head of those sad thoughts, Nagisa was her main focus. She would be surprising her with a nice hotel.

_I know she'll love it._

As they approached the downtown part of the city Nagisa began to notice how alive the place was at this time of night. Her eyes were lit up with the reflections of the lights as the car passed. She then looked at Shizuma who was smiling.

["Nagisa, look up to the left."]

The red head looked up and noticed the identical skyscrapers next to each other. Her eyes scanned the area around it noticing that they were nearing water.

She bubbled with excitement, ["wow."]

Shizuma pulled around to the front of the building, ["We'll be staying here."]

Nagisa would have jumped out of her seat if her seat-belt didn't restrain her.

[Really?]

Once they pulled into the valet lane a man greeted them.

"Welcome to the Manchester Grand Hyatt."

Shizuma and Nagisa nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. The got out of the car and Shizuma took her valet ticket. After taking out their bags they both walked through the main entrance. The interior was elegant and had a warm feel. Even though the main hall was huge, it wasn't as crowded as the two expected.

While Nagisa was in her own little world as she observed the area, Shizuma strolled over to the desk. Behind it was a woman dressed in an business attired with her dark hair in a neat ponytail.

"Hi, welcome to the Manchester Grand Hyatt hotel, how may I help you?"

Shizuma smiled politely, "I am here for my reservation, under Hanazono."

"Hanazono," the woman repeated as she typed in her computer. She was silent for a few seconds as she scanned the screen.

"The ending is spelled z-o-n-o, am I correct?"

Shizuma nodded, "yes."

The woman looked up and smiled, "yes, we have you booked for the suite."

A man who was dressed in a red uniform took their luggage and headed to the elevator, repeating the number of their room to himself.

Nagisa snapped out of her daze when she heard that word.

"Suite," she repeated as she spun around.

Shizuma who was now leaning on the desk caught Nagisa's eyes and winked. The redhead felt her face become suddenly hot and she shook her head, trying to get rid of her blush. Her sliver-haired girlfriend giggled as she received the keys.

She then walked over to Nagisa and pointed to the elevator, ["Top floor, here we come!"]

The walked over to the elevator and Shizuma selected the floor. She then leaned back and looked out the back of the elevator, which was glass. Nagisa did the same, the two of them watching the lights below as the tops of buildings became visible. Just as Nagisa was beginning to enjoy the view the bell rung signaling that they were on their designated floor.

The red head turned around to see a large hallway with two doors adjacent to one another. The two of them stepped out of the elevator and Shizuma looked to the door on the left.

["That's our room."]

She walked over an swiped the key in the slot, unlocking the door. When she opened it only the light from the large window was visible. Once Shizuma turned on the room the entirety of the suite was revealed. Nagisa could only stand there in awe. The room was not only large but it was luxurious, and that was only in the living room.

Shizuma looked over her things before looking back at Nagisa, ["Um, are you going to close the door Nagisa-chan?]

Nagisa came back to reality and giggled nervously as she closed the door. She then walked into the bed room and and gasped at the elegance of it. The bed was a large queen size with what looked like silk sheets. The furniture were comprised of little tables a desk and chairs, that were all polished well. The lamps had an exotic design that seemed to catch her interest.

She was so submerged in the beauty of the room that she didn't realise that hands were snaking their way around her waist.

"So Nagisa-chan, do you like you birthday present so far?"

Nagisa looked up at the silver beauty that was embracing her, "Yes, but there's something that's missing."

Shizuma blinked as Nagisa turned around, holding Shizuma's hands.

"I want..." Nagisa started but trailed off as red colored her cheeks.

Shizuma leaned forward, "yes?"

Nagisa's blush deepened but she gained the resolve to say what was on her mind.

"I want you!"

Almost immediately realizing what the red head had meant a light blush formed on Shizuma's pale cheeks.

"You mean...are you sure?"

Nagisa looked up at her girlfriend, brown meeting gold. "I'm ready."

Shizuma opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Nagisa crashed her lips against hers. As the read head kissed the ex-Etoile passionately, the silver haired woman knew that this was what Nagisa wanted. As they broke the kiss Shizuma smiled, she then took Nagisa's hand, leading her over to the bed. The silver haired woman then took Nagisa into her arms and pulled her down onto the bed. As Shizuma placed herself on top she undid her ponytail, her long hair falling freely over her face and shoulders.

She ran her hand gently through Nagisa's crimson hair, her eyes twinkling with something that the redhead had never seen before. Nagisa just wasn't able to put a finger on it; it could have been lust, but no, her eyes were too gentle for that. She only knew one thing though; that when their lips touched everything else had lost its meaning.

The redhead had found herself pulling Shizuma closer to her, her hands roaming her back. She had heard new sounds, the sounds of Shizuma moaning as she ran her hands over her breasts.

[Uh...Nagisa, eager are we?]

Shizuma smirked as she kissed down Nagisa'a neck, the sounds of her lover's moans exciting her. She felt Nagisa shiver as soft, warm lips trailed across her collar bone. As her lips reached her cleavage, she looked up at Nagisa to see that her face was flushed.

Shizuma then sat up, and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black bra and that luscious body that seemed to catch Nagisa's eyes every time. The red head sat up and took off her own shirt, blushing as she looked up. She looked up to find that her silver haired girlfriend was unfastening her bra. A devious smiled spread across Shizuma's face as she noticed that Nagisa was gawking at her. Once her bra was unfastened, she took it off and tossed it to the side of the bed. The poor redhead couldn't help but stare at Shizuma's exposed breasts as she advanced towards her.

Shizuma pushed Nagisa back onto the bed and climbed on top again. She then smiled as she took Nagisa's hand into her own.

["Now Nagisa-chan, I know you're happy with what you see...do be afraid to touch.."]

Without so much as another word she took Nagisa'a hands and pressed them against her breasts. Nagisa took the invitation, her hand cupping around her breasts. As she did so they locked lips, moans escaping their mouths as their tounges battled. Shizuma's hands slid down Nagisa' body until they reached her belt as their bodies ground against each other, both craving that seductive friction.

Shizuma broke away from Nagisa, trailing kisses down her soft neck. She sucked on her collarbone ever so slightly as she massaged one of the redhead's breasts. The silver-haired woman was pleased to hear the sound of Nagisa's breathing speeding kissed down the flat stomach, licking the belly button.

Her golden eyes flickered down to her waist and grimaced at the belt.

"Oh, this won't do..."

I one fluid motion, Shizuma undid the belt and pulled off Nagisa's pants and panties. She then moved back up to Nagisa's navel, starting a new trail of kisses down to some more sensitive places. The redhead beneath Shizuma gasped.

["AH, Shi-Shizuma!"]

Shizuma looked up at the sound of her name to see that her lover's face had turned three shades darker than it was before.

["Do you want me to stop?I can stop this, all you have to do is say the word."]

Nagisa shook her head and a smile graced her features.

"Shizuma, when I said I was ready, I meant it."]

The silver-haired woman above her smiled back, then she kissed Nagisa on the lips as it became deeper. As they broke the short kiss Shizuma locked eyes with Nagisa, brow meeting gold once again.

["I love you Nagisa."]

["I love you too Shizuma."]

And with that they kissed, Shizuma smiling as her hands roamed the inside of Nagisa's thighs. Becoming aroused as she heared her lover shutter. Shizuma leaned up and breathed on the redhead's ear, her warm breath tickling her ear.

"Brace yourself my love," Shizuma said sweetly, with an undertone of lust.

Nagisa inhaled sharply as she felt two fingers enter her, a small scream escaping her. Shizuma nibbled on Nagisa's neck as she began to thrust her fingers in and out. Nagisa arched her back the pain melting into an intoxicating Shizuma began to suck on Nagisa'a breast her thumb began to message the clit causing Nagisa to moan laoudly.

["Uh, yes...oh my god...it fells so good."]

Shizuma simply picked up her tempo, her thrust moving faster and deeper. The one beneath her moved her hips with the movement her moan gaining volume. She was coming closer and closer to her climax, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

[Ah! Shizuma...I'm about to..to cum!"]

The redhead head exhaled deeply as she let her self go, the clear sticky fluid covering Shizuma's fingers.(A/N: The only reason I know about this is because I had to read a lot of yuri lemon to write this, thank goodness for Kigo/YoruSoi) Suddenly Shizuma found her self being pushed over, the sweaty redhead no on top of her. Strands of damp red sticking to her face and shoulder.

The girl smiled as she panted, ["Let me try to make you feel good too."]

The silver-haired woman who still had a appalled facial expression on her face chuckled.

["I'm yours birthday girl."]

Nagisa's smiled grew as she roamed Shizuma's body, reliving her of her remaining clothes. The silver haired woman's face turned red as she felt a curious tongue enter a sensitive spot. She began to moan her face turning completely red.

["Oh God Nagisa, you learn quick."]

* * *

The sun shinned brightly through the large windows of the suite. It's rays bathed the walls and furniture in warm yellows and oranges. Underneath the rays of the graceful sun, in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs lay Shizuma and Nagisa. Their bodies intertwined as if they were one. Shizuma, who was awake was running her fingers through the red locks of Nagisa's hair, as the redhead rested on Shizuma's chest. The ex-Etoile watched her lover sleep with a content smile on her face, feeling as if time had stopped and the world around them disappeared. Shizuma smiled as she recounted the events of the amazing night that had just passed.

She had remembered making love before, but when she did it with Nagisa, it was like the first time all over again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shizuma glanced over at the alarm clock that laid upside-down on the floor. When the knock resounded again she gently untangled herself from her love and snaked out of bed.

[Who could be knocking this early,] she muttered to herself.

After slipping into a black robe she headed over to the door and opened it slightly. Be hind it stood a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, he looked no older than thirty. He was also dressed in a clean navy blue suit and a black tie. Shizuma looked at him and spotted a shiny gold pin that read manager, she gulped.

The silver-haired woman looked back up at the man's face, smiling politely.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Manager."

The manager cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good morning Miss, I would like to address a complaint from you neighbors across the hall."

Shizuma nodded, "yes what are they?"

"Well," he exhaled, "they said they kept hearing screaming and other racket going on until the early hours of the morning."

Shizuma froze for a moment before laughing nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that, we...has some people over and we played an extreme game of Scrabble."

The hotel manager lifted an eyebrow," uh, scrabble?"

Shizuma scratched the back of her head and giggled, "yeah we can go over board some times."

The manager blinked, "well...uh...be mindful of the volume next time."

Shizuma nodded, "I'll be sure to do that; have a good day sir."

She waited for the manager to nod in reply before closing the door. Once it was closed she felt a pair of harms wraps around her waist, busy hands slipping under the robe. Those hands running themselves up and down the soft tummy.

[Ah, good morning love,"]Shizima moaned out.

The silver-haired beauty turned around and took Nagisa into her arms.

["Good morning ShiShi-chan,"]Nagisa said softly. The redhead then kissed Shizuma on the lips.

[How did you sleep,"]Shizuma asked.

["Great, so...extreme Scrabble huh?"]

Shizuma laughed,["Hey, it was the first thing I could think of."]

Nagisa shrugged,["I guess so."]

Suddenly Shizuma's phone rang and she looked at the caller id, then she looked back at Nagisa.

["It's Tanya, probably another deal."]

She answered the call, "Hey Tani, what's up?"

_"Amber fucked me over," _Tanya responded back, her words slurring together.

Shizuma automatically knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Tanya had never been that drunk since college, and she never used such foul language.

"What happened, what did she do?"

Tanaya's voice began to shake and it sounded as if she was crying.

_"She was cheating on me."_

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That was one long chapter! Woot for cliffhangers XD Anyway this was my first time writting a yuri lemon. I had actually wrote it down in my note book but that lemon was only a skip over AND it was less discriptive XD**_

_**To tell the truth I am surprised that I was able to write this because when I tried putting it on paper my hand would freeze up. I swear I could write a yaoi or a hentai lemon in a heartbeat but yuri was a challenge. As I said above I had to read alot of other lemons to finally know how....well how they do it XD I mean, I knew, but I didn't at the same time. Anyway I'll see you guys later in the next chapter. I hoped you liked everything!**_

_**-NEKO-**_


	9. Comfort

**_Yeppo so Happy belated New Year to you guys and, to kick it off I'm continuing my cliffhanger XD I hope you guys enjoy and review, the story depends on it~! I also love feedback from my readers.^^_**

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 9:

Shizuma closed her eyes and her teeth clenched silver-haired woman had never heard Tanya drunk, or even using such profane language; this was just wrong.

"What happened, what did she do?"

Tanya's voice began to shake as she spoke; she sounded as if she was breaking down.

"She was cheating on me with a man."

Shizuma frowned and looked over at Nagisa was biting her lip, she then closed her eyes.

"Tanya..."

"S-she t-told me that she d-didn't mean it and t-that he meant nothing. But it did, because I saw the signs, she was really happy and I didn't know why. It was that bastard, he did what I couldn't..."

Tanya's vice was then consumed by her sobs. Shizuma could only sit there and listen as her best friend broke down.

"Tanya...do you want us to come over there?"

Tanya stopped crying and started to sniffle. "N-NO! Don't let me ruin your time..."

Nagisa leaned over and spoke, "Tanya, we couldn't have a good time knowing that you're in pain."

Tanya's end became silent.

"Okay then, give us a half hour and we'll be at your hotel," Shizuma said.

"You two...don't have to do this."

Shizuma frowned, "you're our friend, why wouldn't we?"

"Thank you."

"Always."

Shizuma said goodbye before hanging up the phone, he eyes slightly dull. She glanced up at Nagisa and the redhead caught a glimpse of the intensity that was within them. Nagisa had found herself flinching away from the silver-haired woman. The action didn't catch Shizuma's attention though, and she quietly strolled into the bathroom.

Nagisa watched her, also silent, flinching as the door slammed shut.**_

* * *

_**

The ride to where Tanya was staying was also full of silence; Shizuma's negative vibe causing Nagisa to feel uneasy.

Shizuma who was finally realizing this spoke,[ "Nagisa, I'm sorry for being so edgy...it's just..."]

Nagisa shook her head and smiled, ["No, no it's okay...I'm fine."]

["Okay..."] Shizuma said relief lining her voice.

The rest of the ride was silent as Nagisa looked out the window and Shizumastared blankly at the road. Before either of them realized it they had both arrived at the hotel. The two of them sighed as the car rolled to a stop.

The two of them got out of th car after the valet employee approached them. After taking the ticket the two of them headed up to Tanya's hotel room; it was on the sixth floor.

While they walked down tha halls Shizuma was repeaing the room number to herself.

"six thirty-eight, six thirty-eight..."

"There it is," Nagisa said as they turned the corner.

Both of them walked up to the door and Shizuma knocked. There was a long silence before they heard any life behind the door. After a a moment or two the door finally opened. Behind it stood the sad appearance of Tanya. The once cheerful woman now stood before them, her usually neat hair now in a wreck and all over her head. Her once glowing eyes now dull and lifeless, the bags that were forming under them not making them any more inviting. The russet-skinned woman smiled weakly as she looked up at Nagisa and Shizuma.

"Hey guys, come on in..."

Shizuma smiled weakly but didn't speak, walking in, Nagisa following. after. Tanya closed the door behind them and sighed. Nagisa was looking around noticing the large amount of empty bottles that littered the sofas and tables. Shizuma noticed also and watched as Tanya strolled over to an open bottle of liquor and tried to take a sip.

Before the bottle could get up to her mouth Shizuma snatched it from her, She then took the bottle over to the sink, poring the contents down the drain. Tanya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whatcha ya doing Shi, the people just brought that up here!"

Shizuma spoke her head down, watching as the alcohol went down the drain. "Tanya, this isn't you...you can't drink your problems away."

Tanya looked down, "I'm not trying to do that..."

Nagisasat down and exchanged looks with her silver-haired girlfriend. "Hey, Tanya... you want to tell us what happened?"

Tanya sneered, "I told you what happened already, I wasn't good enough for Amber....so she found someone else."

Shizuma's eyes narrowed, "You weren't good enough? What are you saying Tani?"

Tanya fell silent her eyes becoming watery. She bit her lip trying to hold back her sobs bt it didn't work. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Shizuma and Nagisa frowned, walking over to her and hugging her.

Shizuma bit her lip and sighed, "Tani, we're here for you...everything is going to be alright."

As Nagisa and Shizumahugged the poor woman, they realized that the rest of their vacation will be spent helping Tanya get through this heartache. And they both knew that it wuld be a while before Tanya could be completely healed.**_

* * *

_**

_**Ugh, sorry guys, this was a very short chapter compared to the others but I was having a nasty case of writers' block. Also there was the issue of me barely having any time to do any writing T_T I hope the next chapter will make up for this one in length and that you guys won't be so mad at me for giving you a crappy(and supah short) chapter.**_

_**-NEKO-**_


	10. Hobbies?

**__**

Okay guys, I am totally planning on making up for the last chapter. Which was very short, but it was just a transitional chapter. Just to let you guys know, this is the chapter that is the beginning of the next story arc, the Post Road Trip series.

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 10:

It has been two months since the road trip and the whole Tanya-Amber incident. Nagisa has finally gotten accustomed to staying at home while Shizuma works. But the red head is starting to become bored while her girlfriend is away during the day. Sex won't work because when her girlfriend comes home after work she is too tired to do anything, which leaves Nagisa unhappy when she is in the mood. So the redhead has come to the conclusion that she needs to find some hobbies before she goes insane. But the question was; what would she do to kill the time?

["I'm off to work honey,"] Shizuma said as she popped her head in their bedroom.

["Okay, have a nice day Shi-chan,"] Nagisa said as she rolled over in bed, her eyes still closed.

Nagisa sighed as she heard Shizuma walk down the stairs, the sound of the front door closing following it. The redhead then sat up, scratching the mess of wild hair that sat on her head. She then slid out of the bed and dragged her way to the bathroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror knowing that she looked horrible in the morning.

_Well, Shizuma doesn't think so_, she thought.

Nagisa then frowned remembering that when ever she thought of Shizuma, she imagined them in bed together. The poor girl was really going through a sexual withdrawal.

_I really have to think of something else right now. Hm, what I'm going to do today? Yeah, I need a hobby...bad._

Nagisa walked over to the tub to turn on the shower, but stopped grimacing at the ring that was forming in the tub.

_Ew, when was the last time anyone has cleaned this thing?_

Nagisa narrowed her eyes at the tub and put her hands on her hips. She then turned around, reaching in the bathroom cabinets pulling out various cleaning supplies. Once the items were piled onto the sink she grabbed a pair of latex cleaning gloves. As she put on the last glove she smiled.

["It's showtime!"]

After an hour of cleaning the bathroom the redhead stood triumphantly in the doorway, proud of her work. As she thought of the many other things around the house that needed cleaning, she realized what was going to be her new hobby...for the time being.

* * *

At work, Shizuma sat at her desk, staring blankly at her laptop. The silver-haired woman's mind was so far away that she didn't even realize the small nose bleed that was beginning to occur. Tanya who was passing by waved at her friend but did a double-take when she realized that Shizuma's nose was bleeding. She walked backwards blinking at her friend. The brunette then walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ah, Shizuma...your nose..."

Shizuma blinked and put her hand up to her nose and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. Tanya sighed handing her a tissue.

"Geez Shi, can't you keep you mind off of those dirty fantasies? I didn't know that not having sex for two and a half weeks would leave you in such bad shape."

Shizuma took the tissue and sighed, wiping her nose. "Yeah I didn't think so either, but I've been too tired to do anything and I can tell that Nagisa is becoming restless."

Tanya foled her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Yeah that's what happens when a girl has sex for the first time, whether the first was good or bad...we still go asking for more."

Shizuma lifted an eyebrow, "I didn't act like that!"

Shizuma looked down as many of her coworkers turned in her direction, hearing her loud outburst. Her face, that was already a nice shade of pink was darkening to an almost crimson color. Tanya shook her head, the devious grin on her face widening.

"Shizuma, I never said that_ you _acted like that, I was just making a generalization. It must be your guilty conscious talking."

Shizuma rolled her eyes and put her hand up to her forehead.

"Shut up Tani..."

Tanya giggled and she stared at Shizuma for a moment before walking off. There was a look in Tanya's eyes that Shizuma caught, but she took it as nothing.

_She always has that look though...eversince Amber._

Shizuma's teeth clenched together and she closed her eyes; it hurt her to think of what happened two months ago. Seeing Tanya like that really hurt the silver-haired woman and a deep hatred grew for the blonde that her best friend cared for so much.

_No use having my mind on these things now...I have a summary of the month's capital gain due today._

* * *

Nagisa plopped on the couch, sighing happily as she glanced around the living room. The redhead had finally finished cleaning the whole house. She felt proud that she was not only able to do that, but have enough energy to take a shower afterwards. As the redhead lazily flipped through the channels on TV, she came across the Food Network. She felt her stomach growl as she watched as show called Paula Dean's Home Cooking. Then she nearly had a heart attack as she watched the woman throw a whole stick of butter into almost every dish.

_Whoa, no wonder America has such a problem with obesity...did she just add some more butter to it?_

After watching another episode of Paula Dean's cooking she got to thinking. Maybe she could cook for Shizuma...it was beginning to annoy her that all they ate was take-out and delivered pizza. Her taste buds were begging for something new, and why not try her hand a cooking some new dishes.

The redhead looked over into the dining room noticing that there was a desktop computer in there, then she realized that Shizuma bought it for her as a welcome present. Nagisa blinked, realizing that she haddn't used it yet, and began pondering why she hadn't thought about the computer until now.

_"Visit to find more tasty dinner ideas."_

Nagisa smiled and almost ran over to the computer, repeating the website over and over in her head. Her eyes lit up as she saw all the recipes that popped up on the screen. As her eyes scanned across the pages she realized something very important.

_The store..._

Nagisa picked up the phone and dialed Shizuma's number.

[_"Uh, hi Nagisa-chan. What's wrong?"_]

Nagisa laughed, ["Ah nothing ShiShi-chan, I just wanted to know if you left your card here."]

Shizuma was silent for a moment, [_"Uh, yeah, but why-"_]

["Thanks, Oh and don't order any take-out, we're having something homemade!"]

[_"Okay honey...well see you when I get home."_]

["Bye."]

On the other side, Shizuma closed her flip phone with a look surprise and fear.

_What in the world could she be doing?_

* * *

Later on Nagisa found herself strolling over to the grocery store with a hand-written list in her hands, and Shizuma's debit card securely in her pocket. The red-head had a excited look on her face as she entered the grocery store, knowing that she could finally use her perfect English skills. After obtaining a basket she headed for the first thing that was on her list. She walked down the aisles realizing that most of food was placed in easy to find areas, unlike the other store she visited. Nagisa felt proud that she was shopping for Shizuma, instead of the other way around. The redhead was staring to become tired of depending on her girlfriend because she felt that she burdened Shizuma with her issues.

Nagisa sighed to herself as she checked somethings off of her list.

_It's about time that I do something to help her out!_

Once she had checked off everything on her list she headed over to the checkout lanes. She paused at the register, frowning as her stomach growled.

_Ah, maybe I should hurry up and head home..._

"Um, you gonna put your food up here lady?"

Nagisa looked up to see a fatigued female employee that was glancing at her in a disgruntled manner. Nagisa smiled apologetically and loaded her things onto the counter, watching as the woman waved the items over the scanner with such skill that all her items were bagged with in minutes.

"Um miss, you total will be $34.89."

Nagisa pulled put the debit card, "I'll be paying with my card."

The woman extended her hand and Nagisa handed her the card. "Debit or credit ma'am?"

"Debit."

The employee swiped the card on a machine and passed it over to the redhead.

"Type in the pin please."

Nagisa noded and did just that, remembering that the pin was her birthday. The two of the waited for a moment when the device beeped and "accepted" flashed across the screen. After the receipt was printed signed Nagisa was on her way home to cook Shizuma a nice dinner. She had tried her best to get home as fast as she could because it seemed like her time was running short.

* * *

Shizuma pulled into the driveway about two hours later, her facial expression reading anticipation of what her girlfriend had waiting for her. On her way back she had prepared to taste the food, under any circumstances. The silver-haired woman had felt bad about thinking these things but the last time she tasted Nagisa's cooking was back in school...and let's just say it was just as bad as it looked. Shizuma shook her head and took a deep breath before unlocking the door. The ex-Etoile stepped in slowly, taking off her shoes.

She did noticed that as she started to walk further into that house that a pleasant smell was in the air.

_Well the food smells good..._

["Hi ShiShi-chan, welcome home."]

Shizuma turned around to see Nagisa standing in the living room entrance with a warm smile on her face. The silver-haired woman then blinked noticing how clean it was in the house.

["Wow Nagisa-chan...this is what you have been doing while I was at work."]

Nagisa nodded, ["but that's not all..."]

The redhead took Shizuma's hand and lead her unto the dining room, where it was decorated and candle lit. Shizuma's eyes widened, a noise escaping her lips that couldn't be explained in words.

Nagisa looked her, her smile beginning to change as she started to speaking in a nervous tone.

["You think I did too much don't you? I'm sorry-"]

["You did all of this for me?"]

Nagisa's eyes lit up, ["yes, you just seemed so tired after work."] Nagisa looked down frowning. ["I felt like I wasn't doing enough..."]

Shizuma bit her lip, ["Nagisa....don't say those things! You don't have to do anything for me-"]

Nagisa put her finger up against Shizuma's lips and then replaced her finger with her lips. ["It's okay, I want to ShiShi-chan."]

Shizuma smiled and nodded, ["well then...what's for dinner?"]

The redhead took Shizuma's hand once again and lead her over to her seat. ["One moment."]

Within five minutes Nagisa emerged holding two plates of spaghetti that were hot and fresh. She sighed she sat the tray down, setting a plate infront of Shizuma.

["I chose to make something simple because I was afraid that I would burn the house down."]

Shizuma giggled as she took her fork and tasted the spaghetti, almost immediately taking another fork full after the first. Nagisa's eyes widened as she sat down next to Shizuma.

["Um, is it good?"]

Shizuma stopped chewing and nodded, ["Yes!"]

Nagisa grabbed her own fork and began to eat, a content facial expression on her face.

["I'm so glad."]

Shizuma smiled before taking in another fork-full.

When they finished Nagisa took the plates and forks into the kitchen while Shizuma leaned back, putting her hands behind her head.

["So Nagisa-chan, what's for desert?"]

Nagisa laughed form the kitchen, "I'm sorry, it was supposed to be strawberry shortcake, but I didn't have enough time to make it."

Shizuma got up silently as the red-haired girl reached into the fridge pulling out a package of strawberries. Nagisa then turned to the sink, rinsing off some of them.

["Well you can have some strawberries if you'd like."]

["Hm,"] Shizuma said as she wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting Nagisa, beginning to nibble softly on her ear. ["Um, sweetie...I have a btter idea."]

Nagisa blushed as Shizuma slipped her hands under her shirt, feeling the soft skin. Shizuma stopped nibbling on Nagisa's ear for a moment to whisper in her ear, er warm breath sending chills up the redhead's spine.

["Ah...Nagisa-chan, did you buy some whipped cream?"]

Nagisa's face turned completely red as she nodded. ["Uh, yeah."]

["Okay...good...how about you take those strawberries upstairs while I get the whipped cream okay? We can make our own strawberry shortcake."]

Nagisa turned around to see that devious grin that she had been missing for almost three weeks. After exchanging a hot passionate kiss Nagisa walked upstairs hearing the fridge being opened.

_Oh I've been waiting for this..._

* * *

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but well....my grandmother was found dead on January 28th, six days after her 59th birthday and I have been taking it really hard because I called her "mama" before my own mother lol. Anyway it didn't take me long to finish the chapter...it was just re reading the part about the Food Network show "Paula Dean's Home Cooking" hurt a little...me and my grandmother used to watch it all the time and talk about the "whole stick"of butter thing...I will miss her a lot but she died in her sleep and it was peaceful death. She's in a better place now....ah, forgive my personal rant. But I'm back and gained my will to write again.^^**_

_**I hoped you guys like this chapter, I've tried to make it was kawaii as possible^^ I thought that having Nagisa cleaning and cooking for Shizuma was really nice. Be sure to review, the more I get the happier I am...and more chapters will be written. The story depends on you! lol**_

_**-NEKO-**_


	11. One of Those Days

Strawberry Panic-Episode 11:

Nagisa lay sleeping on her back, her nude body covered with the remnants of whip cream and strawberries. Shizuma who had her head rested in Nagisa's stomach slept soundly also, a half eaten strawberry in her mouth. The ex-Etoile's silver hair was littered with the same contents that were on her lover.

The light from the window shined gently on their skin, causing them to glow. As the sun rose in the sky, the silver-haired woman stirred, her eyes opening slightly. She looked off blankly, her golden orbs foggy with sleepiness. After her eyes registered that it was day time she blinked and her eyes widened slightly.

_Work!_

Shiuma sat up and looked at the clock; it was almost eleven. Shizuma got up in a hurry, a panicked look on her face.

_Oh no, I'm so late!_

Due to all the movement Nagisa sat up, her eyes barely open.

["Um ShiShi-chan...what's wrong?"]

Shizuma turned around, almost immediately becoming entranced with her girlfriend's body. She gazed at her remembering the amazing sex that they had last night.

["ShiShi-chan?"]

Shizuma blinked, breaking out of her imagination.

["Ah...well I'm late for work."]

Nagisa lifted an eyebrow, ["Work? Um ShiShi-chan it's a Saturday."]

Shizuma blinked, ["What...it is?"]

Nagisa nodded rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Shizuma smiled as she watched her girlfriend display such a juvenile act, thinking that she looked so cute. The sleepy Nagisa then looked up blinking at Shizuma, noticing that she was staring.

["What?"]

Shizuma smiled slyly walking seductively over to her redhead lover and took her in her arms.

["You're so cute."]

Nagisa blushed feeling Shizuma nibbling on her left earlobe. The redhead shivered with the sensation and found herself walking backwards towards the bed.

["ShiShi-chan, it's not noon yet..."]

Shizuma smiled, ["Oh...so you're saying that we can have another round?"]

Nagisa blushed and Shizuma chuckled. She then took Nagisa's wrist and lead her back to bed.

* * *

Shizuma sat at the kitchen table, a smile on he face as she watched Nagisa zip around the area. The redhead grabbed random items and started to set them down on the counter, eyeing them closely. She then turned back looking at Shizuma who laughed. Nagisa stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to the items that sat on the counter. After reading the labels and checking some of the "sell by" dates she made a face that showed great disgust.

["So I guess we're having sadwhiches for lunch,"] she said feeling defeated.

Shizuma cocked her head to the side, ["I told you honey, you can't make something amazing out of what I've got sitting in my cabinets."]

The redhead rolled her eyes and sat at the table, pouting slightly. Her silver-haired girlfriend, who was still smiling, shook her head. She then stood and walked into the next room returning with her laptop. Though her eyes were still on Nagisa she turned on the sleek device.

Nagisa's frowned deepened, making her face look comical.

["What are you lookin' at?"]

Shizuma raised an eyebrow, ["Oh nothing...I thought I saw a pouty baby sitting across from me."]

The redhead blinked, [" a pouty what!?!"]

Shizuma turned back to her lap top, a sly smile on her face, ["Oh nothing..."]

Shizuma closed her laptop as Nagisa glared at her and the silver-haired woman started to inch out of the room. Nagisa smiled deviously and got up chasing after the woman.

["Oh no you don't!"]

Nagisa caught up with the silver-haired woman as she tried to dash up the stairs. The redhead tacked her and they both fell over, causing Nagisa's face to only be inches away from Shizuma's. The two of them were still laughing though, and didn't notice this until their giggles calmed down. Once they were aware of their closeness they stopped laughing and they looked at each other. When gold orbs met brown, their lips touched.

It was odd though, the two of them acted only apon instinct. As they kissed they both wondered how things heated up so quickly. As they broke the deep kiss they bother stared at the other in silent awe. Nagisa laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Shizuma also laughed in an awkward manner, scooting up into a sitting position.

"Wow," was all that Shizuma managed to say, her cheeks red.

Nagisa smiled, her cheeks the same color.

["So what do you want to do today,"] Nagisa asked, trying to change unspoken subject.

Shizuma sighed, ["Not much of anything really, how about we watch some movies or something?"]

Nagisa, who was getting off of Shizuma nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make the sandwhiches."

Later, Shizuma and Nagisa sat on the living room sofa laughing at comedy as they ate sandwiches and popcorn. Shizuma shook her head as the main character, a boy, set up a trap for the two intruders.

["That kid is smart, I wouldn't have thought of that when I was ten."]

Nagisa giggled, [yeah, me neither!"]

As the movie ended Shizuma's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Tani."

_"Hey Shi, what's up with you?"_

"Nothing much, just watching movies and stuff. What's new with you?"

The other line was silent for a moment and then Tanya spoke again.

_"...Oh...nothing...I...um..."_

Shizuma blinked, "You okay Tanya?"

The woman on the other line laughed nervously.

_"Yeah, it's all good. I'm just feeling a little ill...I-I'll talk to you later okay?"_

Shizuma smiled but she was worried on the inside.

"Okay, I hope you feel better. I don't want to catch anything from you at work tomorrow."

Tanya laughed at this joke, but Shizuma knew better; the russet skinned woman was hiding something. As the two hung up she could help but wonder what was bothering her friend.

_Could it be Amber? No...she's over her. But she's acting weird...and that isn't good._

Nagisa nudged her silver-haired girlfriend. ["Hey you, what do you want to watch next?"]

["How about this one?"] She asked as she picked up a typical action movie.

Nagisa smiled, "Okay!"

Shizuma handed her the video,[ "here you go."]

The redhead stood putting her hands on her hips.

["Aw come on! You picked the movie, so you should get up!"]

Shizuma laid down on the couch.

["_You would have to force me_."]

The silver-haired woman then smiled, a seductive look in her golden orbs. Nagisa smiled back but her facial expression was different from her lover's.

["ShiShi-chan...if you're nice then good things will happen...but until then..."]

The redhead waved her hands around her as if she was putting a barrier around herself. The silver-haired woman frowned and then sighed.

["You are one evil woman Nagisa-chan."]

Nagisa laughed and sat back down on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to set up the next movie.

Shizuma smiled as soon as her back was turned to the girl.

_Oh...I'll get my payback tonight hee hee._

"Um, you okay ShiShi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You were laughing aloud."

Shizuma scatched the back of her head, a light blush on her face.

"Oh...heh heh. It was nothing."

* * *

_**Hey guys~! Another fluff chaper lol, I hope you enjoy because the real story is coming back I'll see you guys in the next chapter~!**_

_**-NEKO **_


	12. Betrayal

_**OMG I finally updated lol I'm sorry guys for making you wait so long but I just wanted to thank you all for 50 reviews and counting! So thank you all!**_

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 12:

["Have a nice day at work honey,"] Nagisa said cheerfully as Shizuma approached the front door.

The silver haired woman smiled at her as she finished buttoning up her black blouse. She walked over to her red-haired girlfriend and kissed her softly on the cheek.

["You too,"] she said as they shared an Eskimo kiss.

Nagisa giggled and a smiled graced Shizuma's features. Their eyes locked, and they become lost in each other's gaze as brown met gold. Shizuma blinked and sighed in disappointment.

["God, why do you have to be so irresistible, you know I have to go to work."]

Nagisa narrowed her eyes with mock anger.

["Oh so it's my fault now? You're the one who came over here and kissed me."]

Shizuma shook her head and chuckled.

["Okay, okay it's my fault I'm going to be late, but can you really blame me for having such a beautiful girl next to me every morning I wake up?"]

Nagisa rolled her eyes, ["Oh ShiShi-chan you're so cheesy."]

["But I'm telling the truth!"]

["Just go to work."]

["Okay, I'm _going_."]

Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's laptop bag and jacket before she started to push her out of the door.

["Love you, _bye_."]

Before the silver-haired woman could retaliate the front door was closed. She turned around and shook her head at the door before getting in her car. When she sat down in her car she felt a weird sensation that caused her to put her hand over her stomach. She blinked, her other hand, which was on the ignition, was frozen. The silver-haired woman had this feeling before and her body was telling her that something was going to go wrong. Though she had the want to call in and take the day off but she knew that she had a presentation today and that wouldn't look good on her record.

She swallowed her suspicions and started her car, passing the feeling in her stomach as nervousness. Shizuma pulled off and silent prayed that it was only that.

* * *

_She'll be so surprised!_

Nagisa zipped around the kitchen, glancing every so often at the microwave clock. She was packing the contents of Shizuma's surprise lunch, which the redhead was really proud off. She had taken her time and cooked everything herself. The redhead had chosen to pack a Japanese lunch, trying her hand as making her native cuisine. She carefully placed each food item in the container carefully, making sure that no piece of sushi came undone or no rice cake crumbled.

Once she had placed everything inside the plastic container she closed it, standing above it was a victorious smile on her face.

Oh yeah I totally rock at cooking now.

The redhead wrapped it up as she sung a song she heard on the radio.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in..."

She bobbed her head as she walked into the next room.

"Cuz, I got time while she got freedom…"

The redhead stopped singing and looked at her cell phone, her eyes widening as she observed the time. She quickly closed it and ran back into the kitchen, taking the neatly packaged lunch in to her arms as she headed out the door. Nagisa then paused, checking her jean pockets for her keys and wallet. When she had made she had those items she continued on her way out.

She finished singing where she left off as she closed the door behind her.

"Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."

* * *

An applause sounded in the board room as Shizuma finished her presentation. She smiled slightly as she thanked the business women and men in front of her.

Tanya walked up to her and slapped her on the shoulder, her unprofessional gestures causing some of the leaving people to lift their eyebrows or shake their heads.

"Hey Shi, you did really well!"

Shizuma looked at her friend chuckling, "Thanks."

Tanya looked at her watch and sighed. "Though it was good, I wished you could have dragged on a little longer. We still have a half hour until lunch."

The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes as she retrieved her laptop, putting it in its carrying case.

"Stop wining, you hang out in the break room before lunch anyway."

Tanya shrugged as the two of them exited the room.

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him. Which is why you'll be hanging out in the break room too…won't you?"

Shizuma smiled, "Well of course."

Tanya shook her head as she moved some black strands of hair from her eyes.

"You are such a hypocrite."

Shizuma laughed and Tanya joined in.

The two of them stepped in the elevator and Tanya fell silent suddenly, her eyes on Shizuma. Her stare was unnoticed by the silver-haired woman though, her attention on the floors they passed as the elevator descended. Tanya bit her lip slightly as she looked at the woman, her gray eyes conveying her inner turmoil.

As the elevator stopped on their designated floor the brunette snapped out of her gaze and followed Shizuma out of the elevator. Shizuma glanced over at the other woman, a small frown on her face.

"Hey, you okay Tani?"

Tanya nodded, making sure that she never met the silver-haired woman's eyes. She instead fidgeted with her hands as they walked. There was an awkward silence between them that lingered heavily upon them.

_What's wrong with her_, Shizuma thought. She _usually doesn't act a fidgety like this. I'm starting feel a little worried about her…_

* * *

Nagisa had missed her bus and had to wait another twenty minutes before the next came. She sighed to herself as she glanced at her watch.

_I only have thirty minutes before she goes on lunch break; I hope this bus is fast._

The redhead took a seat that was in the front part of the large vehicle, setting Shizuma's lunch on her lap. She smelled the food and heard her stomach growl. She blushed from embarrassment as she put her hand over her tummy. The redhead was relieved that the sound of the roaring engine blocked out the noise, which saved her from further embarrassment.

Nagisa leaned back in her seat, watching as the buildings and homes pass by, wondering why the clouds overhead were becoming dark and stormy. She frowned, now regretting the fact that she left her umbrella at home.

Oh well, a little water won't hurt me.

After about a ten minute ride she had gotten off at a stop that wasn't too far away from Shizuma's job. The redhead smiled as she looked up at the large building, craning her neck to see the top. She took a glance at her watch before briskly walking over to the main entrance.

_I need to hurry._

When she stepped inside, her eyes widened at the beautiful lobby. Nagisa looked up spotting the help desk from the entrance, feeling that it was miles away. She stepped cautiously on the marble floors, her eyes looking around every so often at the men and women who crowded the halls. She walked over to the help desk with a nervous facial expression on her face.

"Hello," The man at the desk greeted.

Nagisa smiled politely, "Hi, I would like to know what floor Shizuma Hanazono is on."

The man blinked, "Um Miss, I cannot disclose that information without conscent from the person in question."

Nagisa frowns and made a pouty expression. "Oh, but _sir_, I was just bringing her some lunch."

The man eyed the carefully packaged lunch and sighed.

"Okay Miss, I could get in trouble for this, but they should be in the eighth floor break room. Just take the elevator to you right and the break room is right there."

Nagisa smiled and thanked him before hurrying over to the elevator. The man shook his head.

"I hope that lunch isn't a bomb or something," he muttered to himself. "Because if it is…my boss is going to want my head on a platter…"

* * *

Shizuma settled in the break room with Tanya, talking about trivial things as they sat. Tanya was eyeing Shizuma and the silver-haired woman was taking notice. Shizuma stood and walked over to a counter to fix herself some coffee. She turned her back almost immediately regretting it as she did it.

She gasped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and she pushed them off, turning around.

"T-Tanya, what are you doing?"

The russet skinned woman didn't reply but instead pushed Shizuma up against the counter. The silver-haired woman's eyes widened in shock as the woman moved even closer to her.

_No! No! NO! This is wrong! What the hell is she doing?_

Tanya's eyes flickered to Shizuma's before she suddenly crushed her lips against the other woman's. Shizuma had tried to retaliate but the brunette had her arms pinned behind her, which stopped her.

Shizuma tried not to respond to the kiss, but her mind was in a confused blur, her body acting of its own. She searched her mind to find a justification for her actions as her lips moved with Tanya's.

Maybe if I respond to her she'll stop…or let up so I can push her away.

Shizuma closed her eyes tight, trying to fight the urge to deepen the kiss. She knew it was horribly wrong but the kiss was so forceful and tempting. It took all of her mental energy to push back that dark lustful side that wanted this to escalate.

_I have Nagisa, she's everything to me!_

"Hey Shizuma I-"

Shizuma's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of the voice she feared yet wanted to hear. Tanya pulled away as they both stared at the shaking frame of Nagisa. Her eyes were wide with horror and disgust as a container dropped fro her hands and onto the floor. Shizuma watched dumbly as the container fell and its once neat contents spilled onto the white tile.

_Oh god…_

Tanya's grip on her weakened and Shizuma pushed her away, not caring about the fact that she collided with a table. Shizuma went over to Nagisa quickly reaching out for her.

"N-Nagisa…"

The redhead looked up at her with watery eyes as she slapped her across the face. Tanya who was standing back up watched with a guilty expression.

["S-Stay away from me!"]

Shizuma held her face with wide eyes as Nagisa ran off. She regained her composure and ran after the girl who had already taking the elevator. Shizuma slammed her fist up against the elevator doors as they closed on her, cursing under her breath. She looked around and weighed her options.

She could take the stairs and run eight floors down or wait for the next elevator to come, which could take up too much time. She sighed as the light above her lit up signaling an elevator. She ran into it and pressed the button for the main floor.

_What am I going to do? This is so wrong…why did she…?_

She flinched as an image of Tanya flashed in her mind.

_Ugh…_

The ride on the elevator seemed like it dragged on forever, but in reality it was only about a minute and a half. As soon as the doors opened she rushed out of them, looking around the lobby with panic in hr eyes.

"Um Ma'am are you looking for the red-haired girl that just ran through here?"

Shizuma pivoted on the spot, looking at the man with pleading eyes.

"You've seen her?"

He nodded and pointed at the double doors that lead outside.

"She ran outside."

Shizuma gave him a quick thank you before dashing outside. She looked around and she was no where to be found. The silver-haired woman looked up at the sky as the gray clouds above began to release heavy rain. Her eyes were blank and empty as the rain cascaded down upon her. She stood there letting drench her skin and clothes, not caring anymore.

_What have I done?_

Not too far away from the building Nagisa entered a cab and crawled into the back seat, her eyes devoid of all the happiness and joy they held earlier that day. Tears were streaming from her puffy eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**_Oh my! Poor Nagisa, she walked into Shizuma's job to see her kissing another and that other was Tanya. The poor thing just wanted to make her girlfriend lunch. Tanya how could you do such a thing? She knew that Shizuma had Nagisa, what was going though her mind?_**

_**All those will be answered in the next chapter, in which we will have a change of view lol. Of course not as many that were in this one but there will be some XD As you all know this is the turning point in the story…well of this arc lol. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned. I seem to have the will to update faster lol.**_


	13. Downpour

**_Boy~! wasn't that last chapter something? Well lets see what happens after the whole incident, shall we?_**

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 13:

Shizuma fiddled with her keys as she tried to open her front door. After finally finding the right key, she was able to enter the house. She burst through the door, her clothes soaked and her hair a wreck.

"Nagisa!"

She closed the door behind her as she looked franticly around the house, searching for any sign of her beloved. The silver-haired woman bolted up the stairs, hoping that maybe Nagisa was in their bedroom.

_Please be here…_

She opened the door and saw nothing but empty drawers and scattered travel bags. Shizuma dropped to her knees as reality hit her.

_She left…Nagisa left…_

Tears pooled in her eyes as her hands dropped to her sides. She stared up blankly at the ceiling as those same tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes turned dark as her face paled.

_Why…why is this happening to me?_

She managed to gain enough strength to stand and walk to bed. She plopped down upon the mattress in her wet clothing, probably not aware that she was still in her work clothes. The silver-haired woman closed her eyes wishing that if she fell asleep, everything would go back to normal. That this whole day was a dream and that she would wake up in Nagisa's arms again.

The problem was her eyes would not stay closed. Every time she opened them she would find herself alone and empty. She curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself as started blankly at the window. Her dull eyes watched the rain as it cascaded down the glass, her thought a thousand miles away. She wondered where Nagisa was and she hoped that she was safe.

_If anything bad happened to her because of me…I don't know what I'd do…_

Her phone rang and she glanced at it as it vibrated on her nightstand, knowing the distinct ringtone.

_Why is Tanya calling me? What more does she want? Because of her, Nagisa is gone…and I'm alone again. Nagisa wouldn't want to come back to a person like me…never…_

He phone rang again and she reached for it and looked at the caller id, her eyes not really focusing on the letters. Once she saw the name "Tani" she threw the phone, the small device landing with a loud thump on the other side of the room.

After feeling a little satisfied with abusing the innocent piece of technology, she pulled her pillow over her head and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Nagisa opened to door to her hotel room, holding an overnight bag in one hand and her dinner in the other. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she sat her belongings down on the counter and processed to the bedroom. She wiped her eyes before changing out of her wet clothing, dropping the articles onto the cream colored carpet. The redhead then dressed in her night clothes and walked over to the shabby mirror. Her put a hand up to her now paling face, her fingers trembling as she touched her cheek.

_Is there something wrong with me? Am…I…not good enough? Did she really love me…or my body? Tanya must have something that I don't…and Shizuma had to find a way to make up for what I was lacking._

The redhead fell to her knees, holding her head. New tears trickled from her already puffy eyes. _The way she looked when they were kissing…she was enjoying it…_

Nagisa slumped against the mirror, listening to the sounds of rumbling thunder. _I've got to get over this…I've got to be strong… _She stood up and made her way over to the counter and picked up her dinner. She then went back into the bedroom and settled into the bed. The redhead found the television remote and turned the device on, the vibrant colors reflecting in her eyes.

Her brown eyes looked tormented as commercials of happy couples and families flashed across the screen. She flipped through the channels, tying to avoid those ideal images. When she finally found some cartoons she sighed, resting the remote on the nightstand.

_It's better than the other crap on…_

She fished in the bag, pulling out a wrapped up hamburger. The redhead stared vacantly at the fast food item, her stomach aching for the contents. Her mind, on the other hand, was sickened by any form of consumption and that was what drove her to put the burger back in the bag and set it on the nightstand. The red-haired girl simply scooted back, her back pressed against the wooden headboard. Her eyes stared through the T.V, making her appear as an empty shell. Her already paling skin seemed to become even whiter as her thoughts took a negative turn.

_Does Shizuma…does she love Tanya? Is that why they were kissing? But then…if she loves Tanya…then what am I to her? _

Her heart jerked painfully in her chest.

_I'm just…a toy to play with…aren't I?_

She felt another painful jerk in her chest and her hand went up instinctively. Sobs began to leave her throat, but they were silent and dry. It was if she didn't eve have the energy to cry. She clenched the area where the painful jerk was becoming worse, now finding herself curled up in a ball. The redhead hugged herself as she cried, the thunder muting out the screams that were leaving her.

["Why? Why? Why?"]

* * *

Tanya walked into her apartment, her cell phone in her shaking hands. He russet-skinned woman glanced at her contacts list, her eyes on Shizuma's nickname, "Shi". She bit her lip as she closed her door and leaned up against it.

_She won't pick up…what the hell am I doing? Of course she won't pick up! I've ruined her life! Damn it, what they had was something special…and I fucked it up. Why did I kiss her? Shit! _

The dark-haired woman banged her head against the door, her eyes filled with self loathing. She stepped out of her heels and walked into her living room, grimacing at the scene outside her window. Though she was one who liked the rain, today she hated it because she knew that Nagisa was out there alone.

_And it's all my fault…Shizuma is probably blaming herself too. She was forced into the kiss…a response was only natural…_

The raven-haired woman popped down onto her sofa and unbuttoned the collar of her blouse. She ran a shaking hand through her damp hair and closed her eyes.

_I have to find a way to fix this! I'll be damned if my miserable ass fucks up another person's life!_

She took another look at her phone and sighed. _She won' talk to me…and Nagisa is MIA…I guess I'll have to find her… _She groaned, _how the hell am I supposed to do that? The girl could be taking a flight back to Japan for all I know! _Tanya buried her face in her hands, feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

"Way to go Tanya…you won the _Bitch of the Year Award_."

_First you lose your girl…then you lose your friends...you should just lock yourself away for all eternity._

She looked up, tears spilling from her gray eyes.

_Am I really this messed up?_

The raven-haired woman stood, walking into her bathroom. She placed her trembling hands on the sink, a feeling of nausea arising within her. Her eyes caught her reflection and she felt the sickness become stronger.

_Look at me…I'm a sorry excuse for a person…_

Tanya closed her eyes and her grip on the sink tightened.

_I_'_ll make this right…and then…Shizuma can stop hating herself and hate me._

She turned away from the sink and made her way o her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, wishing that deep inside…she would disappear.

* * *

_**Hey guys~! Long time no see eh? Lol I was working on my most recent story while I thought about this one. I chose to give Tanya a point of view, seeing as she will be added as a main character. (Sorry her role for later on will not be disclosed XD) I felt that showing you guys a piece of Tani's perspective will help you see her side and that she's going through some things also.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though it had a very down mood AND the fact that it was shorter than the last. Please drop a review, because as always; reviews mean love and a happy writer lol~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	14. Looking

Strawberry Panic-Episode 14:

**-Two Weeks Later**-

Knock.

Knock.

_Damn it, she'd better answer this door or I'm kicking it down!_

Tanya stood at Shizuma's front door, her hands on her hips. She knew that it had been foolish to try to see Shizuma but she needed that woman's help if they were going to find the redhead. The russet-skinned woman sighed and knocked on the door for the third time, the door cracking open mid-knock.

The woman gasped at the person behind it, "Shizuma…"

Standing in the doorway was Shizuma, her pale skin looking almost transparent and her body thinner. Dark circles were forming under her eyes and those golden orbs seemed devoid of life.

_Oh my god…what have I done?_

The silver-haired woman moved some of her disheveled hair aside, her eyes turning to ice as she looked at the raven-haired woman.

"What do you want?"

Tanya felt as if those cold eyes were shooting icy daggers into her heart and she backed up. "Shizuma…" Her eyes were downcast as she tried to ignore the hole that those orbs were burning through her. "Look…you can hate me all you want later, but we have to find Nagisa!"

Shizuma turned away, "maybe she doesn't want to be found…ever thought of that?"

"Stop talking like that damn it!"

Shizuma blinked, surprised that the woman was using such profane language.

"She doesn't know her way around here…" the raven-haired woman clenched her fists as she spoke. "She could be in danger and you're just sitting around! Look at you! You're might as well be killing yourself!" She motioned to her friend's appearance. "If any thing bad happens to either of you…then…I don't know what I'll do. This is all happening because of me, because I was being selfish…"

The silver-haired woman's eyes softened at Tanya's words, but they were still cold. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She opened the door completely and stepped aside. "Come in…"

Tanya walked in slowly and sat down on the sofa, twiddling her thumbs unconsciously. Her eyes flickered from the floor to the silver-haired woman. They locked eyes for a second, Tanya breaking contact when the ex-Etoile sent her an icy glare.

"Let me put on my shoes and we'll get going," Shizuma muttered as she when up the stairs.

Tanya nodded and then went back to staring at the floor, which was becoming the focus of her interest.

_I hope Nagisa is okay…_

* * *

Nagisa opened her eyes and started at the alarm clock.

_Is_ _it one already? God, I didn't even go to sleep late!_

She slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at herself for a long time, examining that dark circles that were making an appearance under her eyelids.

_Ugh…I look like a zombie…_

The redhead shook her head and reached over to turn on the shower. She was so out of it that she almost stepped in while she was still dressed. She slapped her palm up against her forehead and sighed.

_Wake up Nagisa!_

Nagisa undressed and got into the shower, the hot water cascading down her skin. Her senses awoke as the water touched her nerves. A shaking breath left her as she leaned up against the shower wall. Suddenly she fell to her knees as chocking sobs began to leave her. Her heart ached as she tried to recompose herself.

_Why does it hurt so much? Why does it heart every time I wake up in the morning?_

_Shizuma…_

The image of the silver-haired woman wormed itself into her vision, causing the pain in her chest to worsen. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her self as if to keep from falling to pieces. Her sobs worsened as the pitiful sound gained volume.

It had been like this for the last two weeks, a painful and unending cycle. Every morning she would wake up and feel as if she was dying slowly on the inside. The redhead had always though she was stronger than this and that she was prepared for anything in their relationship. Then again, she always thought that nothing horrible would have happened between her and Shizuma.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

Nagisa mustered up enough strength to stand up and exit the shower. Her legs trembled as she walked across the small bathroom.

_You just need to take a walk…that's all…_

She ran a quivering hand through her wet hair as she turned off the shower and left the bathroom. Once she was in the bedroom she dressed, not really caring about what she had on. She was going for a walk and a trip to a fast food joint, jeans and a shirt weren't really taboo. The redhead sighed as she grabbed her wallet and headed out the door.

_Just a walk…_

Nagisa was well aware of the fact that she didn't know her way around California, but she had traveled around with Shizuma to know her way around the immediate area. To her, that was good enough.

_Enough for me to get away from her..._

She looked up at the nearly cloudless sky, her mood a dark contrast from the beautiful afternoon. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, turning her gaze downward.

"Hey guys, look." Nagisa heard pairs of footsteps and her head shot up. She was looking in the faces of three teenage girls who were all wearing black with matching skull bandanas. She stepped back, feeling a little startled. The smiles on their faces, combined with their appearance spelled trouble.

"What's wrong? You scared?" A blonde asked, stepping forward. The other two, a brunette and another with hair green, chuckled. The trio approached and as they stepped forward, Nagisa stepped backwards.

The red-haired girl up her hands up in the air, a frown on her face. "Hey, I'm not looking for trouble guys."

The green-haired girl licked her lips and winked seductively. "Hey babe, we're not gonna give you any. We just want a good time, that's all."

"Oh really," asked a voice from behind the trio. The three teens froze and turned around slowly, facing the tall woman. Nagisa's eyes also drifted over to the woman. She blinked at her appearance; she had never seen anyone with white hair and such piercing red eyes. She had to admit the woman before her looked very intimidating. She was dressed in jeans and black shirt that had a skull similar to the one the others wore. Nagisa looked at the woman's features, assuming that the woman was in her mid twenties.

"Ashley," The one with green hair muttered, her voice shaking. "We were-"

"Shut up Nixia," Ashley said, cutting her off. "Why can't you idiots stay put? You're always messing with someone."

The blonde piped up," but Ash, we were just kidding around. You know it was just innocent fun!"

"Innocent my _ass_," Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. She then glanced over at Nagisa and smiled apologetically. "Please excuse these morons." She glared at the trio and they all shrugged and turned towards the redhead.

"We're sorry."

"Okay, let's go," Ashley said shoving the younger girls in the other direction. "You guys act like stupid kids, you know that? I swear…one of these days you jackasses will learn your lesson."

Nagisa watched as the four of them went down the street before continuing on her walk. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like the eyes of the teens were burning holes through her back.

* * *

"_She should be in the area." Tanya said, not looking Shizuma in the eye. "We can search around the city; she might be in one of those shabby motels." The brunette frowned, "we should fine her quick…there are some bad things that hang around this town."_

"_Yeah, we'll spit up and look around. You can call me if you find anything and I'll do the same." The silver-haired woman scooped up her keys, not waiting for the russet-skinned woman to follow her out._

Shizuma stopped at a red light, her eyes glancing up at the setting sun. A sigh escaped her as she waited at the light.

_Great…it's getting dark. Ugh damn it! We've been out here all day…and still no sign of her. The hotels and motels won't tell us if she got a room there. Of course they keep the identity of their customers hidden…they have to protect them._

Shizuma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled out, answering it.

It was Tanya. "_Hey, where are you?_"

"Near the house, why?"

"_You know where the Monroe Motel is?_"

"Yeah, it's by all the fast foot restaurants right?"

"_Then get over here, I've found Nagisa...and-HEY! Leave her alone!_"

"What? Tanya!"

The line disconnected and the silver-haired woman stared blankly at her phone. A horn from behind snapped her out of her shock and without hesitation she made a u-turn, speeding towards her destination. Her heart was beating like a pounding drum as she raced towards the motel area.

_What the hell is going on?

* * *

_

_**Haha! A cliff-hanger~! Don't you guys love em? XD So looks like Tani found Nagisa huh? What happened and what is the brunette going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out! Oh and drop me a line, I love my reviewers, you guys make me so happy^^**_

_**-NEKO**_


	15. Rescue!

_**The long awaited second part is here, now you are no longer stuck on that cliffhanger XD enjoy~!**_

Strawberry Panic-Episode 15:

"Let go of me!"

Nagisa struggled as the green-haired thug from earlier grabbed hold of her wrist, causing her to drop her bag of fast food. She was then pushed up against a nearby fence by the blond-haired teen who laughed the whole time.

"Hey guys, this isn't right…" The brunette mumbled as she tried to convince her friends to stop harassing the poor redhead. "This isn't cool at all…"

A smirk appeared on the green-haired girl's features as she pinned Nagisa down. "Look Sarah, we're just having some fun with her. So why don't you join us?"

The girl now known as Sarah backed up, shaking her head. "Nixia, Skye…what's wrong with you guys?"

Skye, the blonde, rolled her eyes, "nothing, the only thing that's wrong is how you're acting. You knew how we acted and what we did before we joined the band…so why are you so surprised?"

Nixia snickered as she leaned closer to Nagisa, her eyes dark with sinister lust. "Oh but this one doesn't know. Should we tell her?"

"Why not," Skye said as she waved her hand absently.

"Okay," the green-haired girl nodded and turned her attention back to Nagisa. "Well, you see, we used to pick up pretty girls like you-"

"Well this one is a woman," Sky corrected and Nixia laughed.

"Anyway," Nixia continued. "We picked up chicks and had fun with them…whether they wanted to or not."

Nagisa swallowed hard, fear rooting its plant into her soul. _They're monsters…_

"I never took part in that stuff," Sarah said quietly. "It was horrible…"

Nixia scoffed, "yeah you were the good one, never really knowing how to have fun. But you'd better not go telling on us, or you'll be like this pretty redhead here."

Sarah looked down, her fists clenching, "you guys are sick…"

Skye walked over to Nagisa, who was trembling, and ran a hand down her cheek. She then tilted the redhead's face towards hers. "Hey don't worry baby, we'll be gentle."

"Guys! Stop this," Sarah cried out only to be met with a hard punch from Skye. The brunette fell to the ground, holding her face with wide, horror-stricken eyes.

"Would you just shut up Sarah," Sky said in a cold voice.

"HEY! Leave her alone," sounded a familiar voice from the other side of the street.

Nagisa looked up and caught the sight of Tanya as she dashed across the street.

_Tanya? What is she doing here?_

Skye and Nixia looked up just in time for a fist to connect with Skye's face. Nagisa blinked as Nixia let go of her, turning her attention to Tanya.

"You bitch!"

The green-haired thug launched her fist, hitting Tanya in the gut. The older woman hunched over, her bangs falling over her eyes. A small smile found its way on Tanya's lips, causing Nixia to back up.

"The hell."

Tanya straightened her body, tilting her head to the side. "You hit like a girl." The dark-haired woman snickered as she advanced. "Let me show you how a real hit is supposed to feel like!" Without a hesitation, Tanya launched forward, cocking back her left fist. She then, all in one motion, stepped forward and unleashed a powerful blow that connected with the teen's stomach.

The green-haired girl crumpled to the ground, holding her aching abdomen as she cursed. Tanya glanced at her and the blond, not one sign of pity crossing her features. She then turned, noticing the other member of the trio starting to pull herself into a sitting position, her hand still on her face.

"I hope they aren't your friends, because if they are…you need to find some new ones."

"Hey…Nagisa," sounded from behind Tanya, causing her to turn around.

Shizuma hopped out of her car and dashed across the street, a worried look in her eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's the same thing I'm asking," Ashley said as she approached, her crimson eyes zeroing in on the russet skinned woman. "Tanya?"

The raven-haired woman blinked and turned towards the white-haired woman. " Ash?"

Ashley hastened her pace, her eyes doting from the trio of teens to the redhead that was leaning against the wall. She then glanced at the teens again, her eyes falling onto the shaking brunette. "What happened?"

Tanya frowned, "they were harassing my friend and they were violent. I saw them punch that one laying over there; I thought she was one of their own." She motioned to Sarah who was still trembling. Tanya watched as Ashley helped the shaken girl up, never taking her eyes off of the two teens that were now stirring.

By this time Shizuma had Nagisa in her arms, her golden eyes on the teens also. The blond-haired one was the first person to completely come to and was able to pull herself into a sitting position. The teen blinked, looking around wildly. She then glanced over at Sarah, who clung to Ashley.

The white-haired woman glanced over at Tanya, "they tried this crap again huh? I can believe this..." She turned her gaze to Skye, her eyes narrowed. "So you tried to violate another girl again, huh?"

"Ash…I…"

"Let me guess," Ashley stared, her voice overpowering the latter. "You didn't do it…or was it like last time when they _jumped_ you? You're about to spit out another pile of bullshit! What the fuck was I thinking letting you two pieces of scum join the band? " The green-haired girl stirred, her eyes opening. She looked up and saw Ashley's cold eyes, feeling the daggers of ice stabbing through her. "Hm, the other piece of shit has woken up…had a good sleep?"

The green-haired thug flinched, almost immediately turning her gaze to the ground. Ashley's teeth clenched "look at me when I'm talking to you Nixia!" Nixia looked up but didn't meet the woman's eyes.

The white-haired woman shook her head. "You two had talent and could have been somebody! I gave you bastards another chance, and this is how you fuckin' repay me? You come out here and try to molest some girl and then beat up your own friend! Sarah was the only one who wasn't sick like you two!"

"But…"

"Don't say shit to me," Ashley said her eyes dark as her words. "Don't come back to the band, find somewhere else cuz you're not welcome. Just get out of my face…NOW!"

The two teens hesitated before standing and walking off. The green-haired girl buried her face in her hands as the blond snatched off her bandana, throwing it onto the ground.

She turned back and spit on the ground, "fuck it."

Ashley sighed deeply, her eyes closing at the same time. " I told them they were going to mess with the wrong person…"

"So you have clowns like them in the band now," Tanya asked trying to make humor of it. "Geez, you really needed a replacement for me huh?"

"No one could replace our old vocalist," Ashley said with a soft smile. "I thought that they had some talent…and maybe they could have turned from their dark pasts…you know?"

Tanya nodded, "yeah…but kids like them never change Ash…"

Ashley shook her head, and then blinked, remembering something. "Hey, you still got my number."

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz I hope you know that you're always welcome to come back to the band."

Tanya laughed, "yeah thanks…but no thanks, I've lost my voice." She then looked at Nagisa and Shizuma who were now standing a safe distance away from each other, pain evident in both of their expressions. The dark-haired woman waved to Ashley before walking over to the two.

She started at the two of them, a frown on her face. Tanya looked down and sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't being miserable as shit…" Nagisa and Shizuma's attention turned to her. "Nagisa…don't hate Shizuma…it wasn't her fault, it was mine. I forced her to kiss me…I was the one in the wrong here. I messed up everything you two had and I don't thing enough apologies could make it right but…I'm sorry." She looked up sadness in her gray orbs.

"You're right," Shizuma stared. "That isn't enough…but you save Nagisa and got me out of the house. I'll give you that. On the other hand…you've destroyed our trust and that…"

Tanya cut in, "Look, I'm fine if you hate me okay…I just want you guys to make up and forget I ever existed…" A sorrowful smile found its way onto Tanya's features, her body trembling slightly. "Just be happy guys…just forgive each other and channel you hate into me. I'm fine with it; I can live with it…"

"Tanya," Nagisa muttered, causing the older woman to look at her. She smiled slightly, "thank you."

The brunette nodded before going to her car silently, leaving the two alone. The pair watched as Tanya drove off in her car and hen their eyes feel upon each other.

Shizuma took Nagisa into her arms, hugging her tightly. ["Nagisa, please forgive me…I don't know what I would be able to do without you. You're the only one I love…I would never hurt you again. I'm so, so very sorry!"]

Nagisa hugged her back, knowing that even though the hurt was still there, she still loved Shizuma and knew that the silver-haired woman loved her back. This was going to take some time, but with effort from the two of them, things will get better…and eventually they will heal.

* * *

**_Ah, so Nagisa and Shizuma are back together and Tani has gone off to…well…hate herself XD I hope you guys liked this and please drop me a review, you know I love em XD _**

**_Well my faithful reviewers, until next time we meet lol^^_**

**_-NEKO_**


	16. Surprise!

_**OMG I'm so sorry I that I have taken so long to update! *bows* Please forgive me! *clears throat* But um this is the beginning of the next arch, which will be announced in the next chapter…I think. But anyway, I hope you guys aren't mad at me heehee and don't forget to read and review~!**_

Strawberry Panic-Episode 16:

One Month Later

Nagisa sat on the couch in the living room, her person slumped over the tan piece of furniture. She stared blankly at the television, lazily flicking through the channels with her remote. The images reflected in her brown eyes as she changed them, an array of color disrupting the natural color of her eyes.

She sighed audibly as she finally stopped changing the channels, finally settling with watching a show called _iCarly_. The redhead watched as the three teenagers performed crazy stunts and had fun on their webcast. She chuckled when Sam used Freddie's straw to pick her ear and then put it back in his glass.

_Poor Freddie! Sam is so mean._

Shizuma walked into the room and took a seat next to Nagisa, lifting an eyebrow at her girlfriend's choice of entertainment. ["So, _iCarly_ huh?"]

Nagisa glanced over at the silver-haired woman, ["Well I think the show is funny and I have the say that Carly, Freddie and Sam are adorable!"]

Shizuma smiled and shook her head, ["Yeah but I prefer _Drake and Josh_ a little more, Josh was hilarious!"]

The redhead turned on the guide, ["That's coming on next."]

["Well I'll be sitting here for the next hour then."] Shizuma sank deeper into the sofa as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Just as the show went on commercial Shizuma's phone rang and she pulled it out of the pocket of her jogging pants. The silver-haired woman flipped it open without looking at the caller id.

"Hello Tanya."

"_Hi Shizuma, how are you?_"

Shizuma smiled slightly, "I'm fine…and you?"

"_You know my usual pathetic self…_"

Though Shizuma had forgiven the dark-haired woman over time, Tanya would still beat herself up. Shizuma hated the fact that Tanya resented herself and that even though Tanya played a part in the incident, everyone deserved a second chance. The issue was Tanya didn't even want to give herself a second chance; no all she wanted was to be hated by Shizuma and Nagisa. Of course the two women couldn't bring themselves to hate even if Shizuma was still untrusting of her friend.

Shizuma also worried about Tanya's well-being, she just didn't seem like herself anymore. The ex-Etoile had a feeling that Tanya's misery trailed deep beneath the "cheating" ordeal. She thought that everything started with Amber and her deceit which probably scarred Tanya deep, making her slowly fall into desolation.

"Tanya…"

"_I'm sorry…don't listen to me…_"

She had also started to apologize a lot for the smallest things. The russet-skinned woman must have felt like she had to atone, and by doing that she would apologize.

"You don't have to apologize…"

"_I know…sorry…_"

"Tanya!"

"_Oh...I'm…never mind…I was calling to ask about the next presentation._"

"Didn't you get the memo?"

Tanya sighed on the other line and then a groan followed it. "_My computer crashed so I haven't been online at all…I just bought a new one yesterday._"

"Oh well that must have sucked," Shizuma said with a frown.

Tanya chuckled, "_Not really, I backed my files up…I just couldn't get a hold of a computer to finish some things up._"

"Oh okay that's good, well the presentation isn't until next week so you should be okay."

"_Oh thanks Shizuma, you're a lifesaver. Sorry for bothering you, I'll talk to you later._"

"Tanya-"

"_Bye._"

Before Shizuma could say another word Tanya had hung up, leaving the silver-haired woman with an expression of confusion and frustration. She looked at her cellular phone for a moment before closing the shiny device and closing her eyes. She sighed deeply as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket and then opened her eyes again. Her golden orbs flashed to Nagisa for a moment and Nagisa shook her head.

["Ah, that must have been Tanya again…is she still apologizing all the time?]

Shizuma nodded slightly, her eyes now on the television. She wasn't really watching _Drake and Josh _anymore but she was thinking instead. She massaged her forehead as she leaned back, sinking into the cushions of the couch. Nagisa watched her girlfriend with curiosity as the sounds of the show filled the room. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what was going on inside Shizuma's head, a small frown appearing on her face.

Shizuma blinked as she felt Nagisa's eyes upon her and she turned to her, blinking a couple of times. ["Oh, sorry about that…I was just thinking about things."]

The redhead clocked an eyebrow, ["Really, what…if you don't mind me asking."]

["The reason behind Tanya's change in behavior…well other than the obvious reasons of course."] Shizuma yawned and placed her arms behind her head, leaning on them. ["She's worrying me you know?"]

Nagisa looked away for a moment, her eyes on the floor. She always felt her heart tug uncomfortably in her chest when every Shizuma spoke of her worry for the raven-haired woman. She worried for the woman too it was just that hearing her girlfriend speak of the woman bothered her. She would never say it aloud but she was indeed a bit jealous of Tanya and Shizuma's relationship, even it was just a friendship. It was really the fact that when she and Shizuma were apart, she was with Tanya. This really came to light after the occurrence at Shizuma's job. Ever since then, not only was the relationship between Shizuma and Nagisa was a bit shaky but she always felt anger when she heard Tanya's name. She knew that she held the right to be upset but she didn't want to be angry, she disliked that feeling to a great extent.

["Hey, Nagisa…are you there?"]

The redhead blinked and looked up to see that Shizuma's frown had deepened. The silver-haired woman touched Nagisa's shoulder and her golden orbs looked off to the side. ["I'm sorry; I know how you feel when I bring her up…"]

["You have been apologizing too much also…"]

Shizuma blinked, ["What?"]

Nagisa sighed and reached up to touch Shizuma's face, her brown orbs not entirely on the taller woman. ["Shizuma, you have been apologizing so much and I know that you still feel bad but…it's okay. I've forgiven you…both of you. When constantly apologize like that it seems to…well…make things worse."]

The silver-haired woman frowned and a sigh left her lips as her hand dropped to where Nagisa's was resting on the couch. Eyes of gold and chocolate met as a silence fell upon them. The there was the blaring sound of Nagisa's phone as it rang, finally having a real ring tone.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yone!_

Nagisa sang along with the song until she realized that it was ringing because she had a call. She reached for her phone that sat on the coffee table, nearly dropping the slide-up phone before pulling it to her ear and answering.

"H-hello?"

"_Nagisa?_"

The redhead blinked as she realized who was on the other line, her eyes lighting up slightly. "Tomao-chan!"

Tomao laughed on the other line, ["_Hey, how are you?_"]

["I'm fine, what about you?"]

["_I'm excited!_"]

["Hm? Why?"] Nagisa lifted an eyebrow and Shizuma leaned over, her curiousity getting the best of her.

["_I'll be coming to California in about two weeks!_"]

Nagisa blinked as her old friend's words registered in her head. The phone fell from her ear for a moment as she glanced over at Shizuma slowly. Shizuma had the same look on her features, her golen orbs filled with worry.

["_Nagisa? Hello! You still there?_"]

Nagisa blinked after the moments of silence and brought the phone back to her ear. "Oh...sorry about that..."

Tomao sounded worried on the other line, "_Is everything okay?_"

A false smile appeared on Nagisa's face as her tone morphed back into its cheerful nature. ["Oh its nothing! I can't wait to see you!"] I hope that she has grown past the incident back in high school or this visit will become...a disaster...

* * *

**_Haha I took me lon enough to updat eh? Anyway sorry about that guys. Anyway the song that is Nagisa's ring tone is The World is Mine by Hatsune Miku, look it up if you haven't heard it before! It rocks^^_**

**_Until next time guys~!_**

**_-NEKO_**


	17. Touchdown in the USA

_**Hey guys,, you ready for the next chapter? Well guess what...IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YA! This chapter is the beginning of the second arc, The Tamao Chapter~! So I hope you like guys !**_

Strawberry Panic-Episode 17:

Touchdown in the U.S.A

The blue-haired woman emerged from the plane with the other passengers, brushing some strands of blue from her pale face. She carried her book bag on on shoulder as she adjusted her glasses that have become mandatory due to her constant computer usage. She sighed as she straightened them, her azure orbs gazing as she made her way out of the terminal. As she walked a camera that hung from her neck swayed a her pace increased, her short locks moving in tune with the camera. The blue-haired woman was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple graphic tee, her casual appearance was one that didn't stick out from the other that walked with her.

_Wow I'm actually in America; I wonder why I haven't visited sooner?_

She closed her eyes as an image of Shizuma and Nagisa appeared in her mind. A small frown found it's way on her face, her eyes darkening slightly. _Oh I remember now...it's really my own fault that I haven't visited...I need to overcome those old memories._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fumbled around in said pocket until she was able to pull it from the crowded confines of her her pocket. She put the sleek touch phone up to her ear and answered it.

["Hello?"]

The chipper voice of a certain redhead filled her ears. ["_Hey Tamao! You've landed right?_"]

Tamao smiled as she walked over to the United States Customs. ["Well yes Nagisa-chan...we can't talk on our phones while still on the plane."] The blue-haired woman chuckled to herself, ["I will be heading to Customs soon."]

There were two other voices that were heard on Nagisa's end of the line. She noticed that one of them belonged to Shizuma, though the other voice was unknown to her. ["Seems like you guys are already here huh?"]

Nagisa laughed, ["_Yeah, ShiShi-chan made sure we got here early_."]

"Oh" Tamao said, her lips parted in slight surprise.

She wondered why Shizuma would even care, seeing as they did have a very unfriendly relationship in the past.

* * *

_Shizuma walked down the path from the library, her silver locks swaying in the cool breeze. It was snowing this evening, the sky a pale gray. The silver-haired beauty walked through the snow unaffected by the cold, her stride as graceful as ever and without flaw. She was distracted though, her eyes on the thick book that was in her hands. She had the book so close that it blocked the bottom half of her face from view._

_"Shizuma!"_

_Shizuma looked up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened slightly before confusion washed over her golden orbs. She blinked at the trembling form of Tamao who was standing before her in only her pajamas. The girl's usually neat hair was now a tangled and wild mess of blue. Her skin seemed a little pale and the dark circles under her eyes didn't help to make her appearance any better. The girl's appearance baffled the silver-haired woman, her eyes still wide. Also the vibe that was emitting from the teen wasn't that pleasant either._

_Shizuma smiled slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. ["Hey Tamao-san, you should go back inside...are you trying to catch cold?"]_

_Tamao's teeth clenched together and her hands balled up into fists as hot angry tears started to spill from her eyes. Her body began to shake a it more violently, her eyes burning with a dark fire._

_["You took her from me...the only one...you took Nagisa from me!"]_

_Shizuma opened her mouth to say something but thought it would be wise to stay silent for this situation._

_Tamao continued, ["And now...now you're going to just up and leave on her? HUH?"]_

_Shizuma closed her book and the sound echoed throughout the area. She narrowed her eyes until they were golden slits, ["You don't understand the situation. I have to go to America...and Nagisa is paying no mind to that. She accepts it."]_

_Tamao's hand raised itself before Shizuma could continue, connecting with the silver-haired woman's face. The blue-haired girl now had her head bowed, her aqua bangs casting dark shadow over her cerulean orbs._

_["You're wrong, I do understand...Nagisa-chan may not seem to be bothered but every night I hear her crying. She's holding it all in for you so you won't worry about her! She's suffering because of your selfish wishes! You don't even care about her...do you?"]_

_Shizuma looked up and their eyes met, causing a gasp to leave the shorter of the two. The silver-haired woman put her hand up to her cheek, touching the sore spot as tears trailed from her eyes. She laughed pathetically as her eyes fell on Tamao once again._

_["I know...you think that this doesn't hurt me as much?"] The silver-haired woman fell to her knees, ["but this is the only way I can escape my arranged marrage. It the only way that we can be together! I've tried so hard but my parents couldn't convince my arranged husband's parents...this was my only option."]_

_Tamao stood still, silent and unblinking. She kneeled down next to the silver-haired woman, watching at the woman buried her face in her hands. She could only utter the words as she looked at Shizuma's form._

_["Shizuma...I...I'm sorry..."]_

* * *

["Tamao, are you there?"]

Tamao blinked as she realized that she was still on the phone with Nagisa, her eyes refocusing again. [Oh sorry, I spaced out for a minute there..."]

Nagisa giggled, ["_Well okay then, call when you leave customs_."]

["Okay,"] Tamao said simply before she hung up.

The aqua-haired twenty-three year old stepped into line with her passport and form in hand. The crowded lines seemed to have moved quickly to her and before she knew it was her turn in line. She felt a pang of nervousness as she thought about seeing Nagisa and Shizuma; it would have been the first time in so many years.

"Hello Miss."

Tamao looked up at the woman at the desk a smile gracing her features, "Hi." The woman extended her hand and Tamao handed her the passport and her customs form.

After waiting a short while she got her passport and headed over to get her luggage. She waited as her luggage came around which was a black and blue suitcase set. The set stood because it had cat designs all over the luggage. She gathered her things and headed to the airport entrance, calling Nagisa as she did so.

Nagisa answered on the second ring, ["_Hey, where are you?_"]

Tamao took in her surroundings, ["Hm...I'm by the main entrance..."]

["_Oh that you? We're coming your way_!"]

Suddenly Tamao heard the scuffling and clumsiness of a certain redhead. She put her cel phone in her pocket as she turned around just in time to meet the hug of an emotional Nagisa. Nagisa had collided with the blue-haired girl at such a speed that as soon as Nagisa had her arms around Tamao, they fell over. The two laughed as they hit the ground, Tamao a bit more surprised than the other. As she laughed Tamao glanced up and noticed Shizuma and another woman, both with smiles on their faces.

When she caught sight of the other woman though, her eyes rested on her for a moment too long. The woman was smiling but she stood back from the group, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her black jogging pants. She long dark hair that draped over her shoulders, falling over them in silk tresses of black. Her skin was a chestnut color that seemed clear of any type of blemish. Hiding behind the cutain of her bangs were sparkling gray eyes.

As the two got back to their feet Shizuma walked over to them.

["Long time no see Tamao-san."]

Tamao smiled and extended her hand. Instead of a handshake, Shizuma pulled the aqua-haired woman in to an embrace. A surprised gasp left Tamao and the siler-haired woman laughed at her reaction, a kind smile on her face. When she broke the embrace, the silver-haired woman motioned to the woman who had her hands in her pockets.

["I would like to introduce you to my friend Tanya."]

Tanya looked up at Tamao and waved to her. She then walked over and timidly shook the aqua-haired woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tamao said.

["Nice to meet you too Tamao-san."] Tamao blinked, surprised Tanya could speak such amazing Japanese. Her American accent almost seemed nonexistant.

A cocky smirk found its way onto the dark-haired woman's face, "Ha, I got the same reaction from Shizuma when we first met."

Tamao smiled, "Wow, your Japanese is great!"

Tanya's cheeks colored slightly as she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Well thank you."

Nagisa pumped her fist in the air, "All right! Let's get going!"

Nagisa, Tanya and Shizuma all helped Tamao with her luggage before leaving the airport. When they made it to Tanya's SUV the blue-haired woman looked up at the clear sky, a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something important was going to happen on this trip. A sudden spring a excitement sprung within her, causing her smiles to widen as she got into the car.

_I have a feeling that this is going to be interesting...and maybe even fun._

* * *

**_So Tamao is in the U.S of A now WOOT! I wonder what'll happen when our blue-haired buddy gets a taste of her surroundings? Well thanks for reading and please PLEASE drop me a review yes? It would make me a very happy writer~!_**

**_-NEKO_**


	18. Just A Bit Uncomfortable

_**Hey guys *bows down*please forgive me for taking forever to update. I've read the reviews and no, I'm not thinking about dropping the story. I'm not giving up at all; I just had some extracurricular activities take up my free time. I hope I can be able to get some more chapters out because I have some ideas for this story. Enjoy you guys; I hope that this will be an okay chapter.**_

_**((Also, to "the-famous-anon", I know this, and I never said that the Catholic Church was forgiving. I was merely saying things from Shizuma's perspective. I am Christian myself and know that as one of the Protestant religion that even some of us aren't forgiving….next time post using an actual account, it would be better to respond that way^^ Actually I don't really like anon reviews because I can't respond back T_T *might disable them*))**_

* * *

Strawberry Panic-Episode 18:

Tamao was very uncomfortable.

The blue-haired woman looked down at her jeans, her cobalt eyes swirling with many emotions. Her hands clenched, capturing some of the material in her grip. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut as she heard the loving whispers and soft laughs of Nagisa and Shizuma.

Who knew that car rides could be so painful?

Tamao looked up as Shizuma reached from her place in the passenger's seat to gently touch Nagisa's face. She watched as the redhead colored slightly, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. The novelist felt her heart tug dreadfully in her chest, her eyes becoming downcast again.

She knew that she had no right to feel that way but she couldn't help it. After all this time, she still held feelings for the redhead. Those feelings weren't strong, no, they were like a disappointment. It felt like someone waved the trophy that you could have won in your face, mocking you because the prize was just out of your reach. The pain of watching someone enjoy what you couldn't have, what you would never have.

_Why does it always have to hurt so much? I thought that I had grown past this…_

Tanya turned around as she stopped at a traffic light, her stormy gray eyes blank as she watched the scene. The dull ache of loss hit her in full as she watched the two lovers gaze into each other's eyes. She had remembered how she and Amber would do that, and how lost she would become in that woman's eyes.

Her eyes became lidded and her eyes darkened, the dull thud in her chest becoming worse. "Shi, Nagisa…do you mind?"

Though her words were harsh, her tone was soft and emotionless. Either way, Shizuma and Nagisa could feel the icy chill of her words. Nagisa paused mid-sentence, her mouth in a small "o" shape. Shizuma paused also, turning to face the woman with a slightly guilty expression.

"Sorry," the two of them muttered.

Tanya nodded and glanced at Tamao, noticing her shaking hands and broken expression. Her eyes widened considerably before the sound of a horn hit her ears; the light had turned green. She quickly turned around and continued to drive, a lump in her throat.

She could have sworn that she saw small tears trail down Tamao's eyes. _Was she…was she hurting too?_The rest of the ride uneventful, there was some idle chit-chat but none of the conversation lasted for long. There were always long stretches of silence that weighed heavily on the occupants of the car. The silence was uncomfortable; it was just that no one had the words to disrupt it.

* * *

So it was there they sat, as Tanya pulled into Shizuma's driveway, enveloped in silence.

Once the SUV was in park, Tanya turned around flashing a smile. "We're here Tamao-san."

Shizuma also flashed smile, her golden eyes glimmering as she opened the car door and stepped out. She then headed to the trunk to retrieve Tamao's things, her silver hair following behind her. By this time everyone had exited the car, Tanya and Shizuma handling the blue-haired girl's things.

Nagisa took Tamao's hand, leading her to the front door. Once she made it to the door she smiled back at the other woman.

["Welcome to our humble abode, where you'll be staying during your visit in America."]

The redhead unlocked the door and led the way inside, pointing out various places in the house. Tamao followed, her eyes filled with curiosity and interest. Aqua orbs watched took in the house, admiring its beauty.

["Wow Nagisa-chan, this place is really nice."]

Nagisa turned around and smiled warmly, her chocolate eyes glowing slightly. ["Yeah, this place really has a _home_ feel. It's not like the apartment I lived in before."]

A small smiled graced the blue-haired woman's features. _She seems really happy here. The last time she was this bubbly…well…we were back in school. I'm glad that's she's so happy…I really am._

"Hey people, what should we have for dinner tonight?"

The two women turned around to face Tanya, who was carrying some of Tamao's bags. The russet-skinned woman sat down the luggage in the hall, moving out of the way so that Shizuma could come through and do the same.

Tanya looked up and smiled, "So, should we cook or order something?"

"I feeling like having pizza," Shizuma said as she closed the door, locking it.

"Pizza sounds good," Tamao muttered.

Nagisa pumped her fist in the air with great enthusiasm, her eyes sparkling slightly. "Then pizza it is!"

"Sounds great," Tanya said with a chuckle. The dark-haired woman smiled at the redhead's enthusiasm, shaking her head slightly. "Make sure you order extra boxes, Nagisa and Shizuma seem to have bottomless stomachs." The woman then strolled into the living room, whistling a tune.

Nagisa nudged Tamao and beamed. "You know Tamao-chan here can eat too!"

The blue-haired woman's pale cheeks colored and she looked away slightly. "I…I don't eat that much…do I?" _At least I don't think I do…_

"Unless you changed you eating habits…I think not." Nagisa winked at the other, causing Tamao to color more.

["That's an over exaggeration!"]

["Is not~!"]

["Is too!"]

Shizuma stepped in-between the two women, holding her hands in the air. ["Calm down you two, why can't we just come to the agreement that you _both_ eat like monsters."]

Tamao and Nagisa blinked and turned their attention to the silver-haired woman. ["We eat like monsters?"]

Shizuma backed up, feeling the dark vicious vibe that was pouring from the shorter women. The woman continued to back up, slowly moving into the living room. Perspiration began to collect on her forehead and she put her hands up in a defensive position.

["Come on now ladies…." ]

The silver-haired woman looked back as she finally entered the living room. "Tanya, some help here?"

The brunette looked up as she crossed her legs, pulled put a pair of glasses from her pocket and put them on. "Sorry, can't help you…"

Nagisa blinked as he walked in, "I didn't know you wore glasses Tanya."

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "Sometimes…for the most part I wear contacts. I wanted to let my eyes rest for a while." Tanya adjusted her glasses, the lenses flashing with glare. "You think I look funny or something?"

"I think they look nice on you," Tamao blurted out.

Three pairs of eyes all focused on the blue-haired woman, causing the woman to color deeply. Tanya looked up, her ears reddening slightly, the beginning of her blush.

"Um, thanks."

Shizuma smiled and shook her head, "Well at least that changed the subject heehee."

Suddenly Nagisa flung herself at the unsuspecting woman, laughing as the two tumbled to the ground. The women giggled as they began to wrestle around on the floor playfully. Tamao watched sadly, feeling a bout of loneliness tugging at her heart. She sighed, taking a seat next to Tanya.

Tanya looked as if she barely noticed what was going on, her eyes on her cellular phone. The aqua-haired woman opened her mouth to speak, but closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. Her eyes were downcast and gloomy looking for a moment before she felt a nudge. She looked up to see Tanya's smiling face.

"Hey, don't look so blue. A pretty girl should never look so sad."

"Ah, yeah."

Tamao stared into the other's eyes for a moment. Was it her, or were always glowing so bright. She has never seen gray eyes that looked so stormy, yes so calm…if that was even possible.

"Let me order take-out, seeing as those two are so absorbed in each other. And hey, staring in impolite."

Tamao felt as if her cheeks were on fire and she quickly hid her face, missing the teasing grin that crept onto the brunette's features.

_That Tamao is a cute one…so fun to tease…_


End file.
